


Epidemia AO1 (fem!larry)

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alfa Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aventura - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Girl Direction, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Muerte de personajes, No Lesbians Die, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Pero si gente agradable, Romance, femlarry, larry - Freeform, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: En Arido, después de la muerte de su gorbenante, se decide realizar un consejo hasta las siguientes elecciones, comandado por Betas. Todo parece estar en armonía hasta que una epidemia ataca a la región, dejando ver a los gobernantes vecinos entre líneas y darse cuenta que están en peligro.Louis Tomlinson es la gobernante directa de Arido por sangre, siendo la primer sobrina por parte del matrimonio Mclay pero por ordenes de sus tíos debe permanecer encubierta y llamar lo menos posible la atención para su supervivencia y la de su familia, pero todo se complica cuando conoce a una omega, Harry, su compañera. Ahora no sólo debe lidear con gente extraña tratando de matarla, sino con la homofobia que aún persiste en los de su raza.





	1. Guía personalizada omegaverse.

Como muchos saben, hay como una guía básica sobre el omegaverse, donde habla sobre celos, lazos, formas físicas y otras cositas más de este precioso universo que amo más de lo que debería, pero quiero hacerle unos cambios que serían como mi guía estándar porque si hago más sobre A/O/B quizá no sea igual pero si en algún punto.

La sociedad se rige por tres clases de identidad, que son Alfa, Omega y Beta. Ninguno tiene poder sobre otro, de hecho los tres géneros tienen las mismas oportunidades.

  * **Alfas:**



Las características principales prevalecen, los alfas suelen ser fuertes y fornidos con sus excepciones.

Tienden a desarrollar un sentido de protección que llega al punto perfecto cuando se enlazan y comienzan su propia manada (familia).

Tienen gran influencia en el mundo de los negocios sin embargo ellos se dedican a cualquier cosa como los otros dos géneros.

Tienen mayor fuerza y rapidez que sale al igual que su protección ya que están destinados animalmente a cuidar de la sobrevivencia de su familia.

  * **Omegas:**



Suelen ser mayormente delgados y estatura normal, su piel es muy suave y agradable, a diferencia de los alfas estos desarrollan un sentimiento maternal casi tan fuerte como la protección de un alfa.

En un embarazo su piel toma una textura dura, usada como escudo para su protección, en un omega es más común embarazos múltiples que de un solo bebé.

Como los otros dos géneros tienen oportunidad de hacer con su vida laboral lo que deseen aunque después de su primera cría la mayoría prefiere cubrir atención solo en la familia.

  * **Betas:**



A diferencia de las otras dos razas, los betas nacen siendo no binarios, no tienen un aparato reproductor superficial cuentan con un respectivo espacio para que su organismo siga el ciclo de estomacal sin embargo sus órganos sexuales se van desarrollando con el tiempo.

Aproximadamente a los cinco años se puede saber si son hembras o machos aunque hay casos que los órganos terminan de desarrollarse hasta la adolescencia, no hay físico definido entre los betas.

Su visión y olfato están desarrollados casi tanto como los de un alfa u omega pero no pueden percibir con la misma claridad.

 **Nota en esto:** así que es obvio que más o menos se puede saber su clase desde que nacen, ya sea siendo no binarios o mujer/hombre, estos dos últimos solo deben esperar a la adolescencia para presentarse como alfas u omegas como los betas deben esperar cierto tiempo para saber si son hombres o mujeres.

  * **Lazo:**



El lazo es la manera de sellar la relación entre alfa y omega, esta los vuelve uno sólo, ayuda a la tranquilidad de su familia y es más probable que el o la omega conciba cachorros. El o la omega también puede morder a su alfa esta unión no sólo los vuelve uno sólo, hace que sus almas y olores se fusionen, pueden tener conversaciones telepáticas no importa la distancia, como también pueden saber dónde se encuentra el otro por si está en peligro, pero todo esto sucede si sus almas son totalmente compatibles. 

Los betas no tienen lazo.

  * **Celo:**



El celo de los alfas ocurre cada seis meses durante aproximadamente 48 horas, pueden calmar su excitación solo si no se han apareado antes, pero de la única forma en que el alfa se apodera de su razón es cuando ya poseen una pareja enlazada y pasan el celo separados.

Los omegas sufren su celo cada cuatro meses durante 72 horas aproximadamente, como los alfas no sufren mucho sino se han apareado antes, pero si están emparejados y lo pasan lejos de su alfa pueden enfermar llevándolos a esterilizarse.

Los betas no cuentan con celo pero cuentan con días fértiles al mes donde el único cambio que sufren son sus ojos que cambian a colores oscuros y son los únicos días donde pueden aparearse se para poder reproducirse.

  * **Embarazo:**
  * Los embarazos de omega con un alfa: tiene una duración de cuatro meses.
  * Los embarazos de omega con betas (son poco comunes pero pueden pasar): tienen una duración de siete meses.
  * Los embarazos de beta con alfa (son poco comunes y complicados pero pueden pasar): dura aproximadamente de seis a siete meses.
  * Los embarazos de beta con beta: duran nueve meses.
  * No hay registros de embarazos de omega con omega // alfa con alfa.




	2. Prólogo

En Arido, después de la muerte de su gobernante, se decide realizar un consejo hasta las siguientes elecciones, comandado por Betas. Todo parece estar en armonía hasta que una epidemia ataca a la región, dejando ver a los gobernantes vecinos entre líneas y darse cuenta que están en peligro.

Louis Tomlinson es la gobernante directa de Arido por sangre, siendo la primer sobrina por parte del matrimonio Mclay pero por órdenes de sus tíos debe permanecer encubierta y llamar lo menos posible la atención en busca de su sobrevivencia y la de su familia, pero todo se complica cuando conoce a una omega, Harry, su compañera. Ahora no sólo debe lidiar con gente extraña tratando de matarla, sino con la homofobia que aún persiste en los de su raza.

Creo que soy la única que pone prólogo y no les pongo como el inicio de la historia, pero es que yo me crié de diferente forma, incluso me he ahorrado de no ponerles disclaimer en cada historia porque no lo veo tan formal cuando es de larry pero, ya saben. Para mí el prólogo es hablar sobre la historia.

Esta historia nació por mis ganas increíbles de larry femenino en el au de omegaverse + mis ganas de mi propio omegaverse + mis sueños locos. El conjunto de todo eso dio el lugar de todo esto.

Arido y Oasis son regiones no países, son más grandes que estados o entidades federativas pero no más grande que un país, sus nombres vienen de las regiones del antiguo México, Arido América y Oasis América. Quise llamarlas de esta manera porque por la época de la colonización estas regiones junto con Mesoamérica eran mágicas y escondían un enorme mundo de belleza, que creo que siempre ha sido poco valorado por todos, incluso por la historia que nos enseñan en el colegio.

En fin, vienen las advertencias:

  * Amor lésbico.
  * Muerte de personajes.
  * Louis y Harry versión femenina, por si no te gusta esto pues adiós :/
  * Descripción detallada de relaciones sexuales (explorando la imaginación respecto a alfa!Hembra).



Creo que son todas por ahora, me gustaría que de verdad me apoyen en este proyecto porque como todos, por supuesto, me entusiasma pero esta vez voy a entrar a una área que no manejo y no veo que muchxs escritores manejen por eso me gustaría que cualquier cosa medio ¿? Me digan o cualquier cosa que salga bien también ;)

 Okay se me olvido decir que en este au los betas tienen una educación muy muy diferente a los omegas y alfas, de hecho muchos de ellos no les gusta convivir con estas dos razas pero nunca llega a cosas graves.


	3. Introducción.

Chasqueó sus labios y se permitió quitar toda postura formal para desplomar su rostro en el escritorio junto al sobre que acababa de recibir.

 _"Están operando demasiado rápido"_ volvía a leer gracias al rabillo de uno de sus ojos. _"Tengo que sacar a toda nuestra gente del pueblo, pero si se dan cuenta que soy yo estaré muerta para la mañana."_ hizo el papel en un puño enderezándose.

Era el maldito gobernador y un séquito de betas enfermos estaban siendo más que una piedra en sus zapatos, estaban siendo una mierda en su suela que se escurría en cada línea. Se acercó a su teléfono y marcó uno de los botones para su recepcionista.

— Becky, llama al oficial general, dale un adelante que necesito tres cuadrillas disponibles.

No espero confirmación de su asistente para alejarse del alta voz, sus ojos viendo a través del ventanal. Miro hacia su puño y gruñó. Era una desgracia, era el maldito alfa  destinado y elegido para cuidar su territorio y sentía que no podría cuidar de su omega, quien corría más peligro que cualquier otra persona de su especie justo ahora.

El altavoz se escuchó de nuevo y después un grito de dolor de su asistente, maldijo para sus adentros y camino directo a su escritorio.

Colocó un arma bajo sus pantalones en sus tobillos y otra en el secretero de su saco, junto a una más pequeña que llevaba entre sus manos, se dirigió hacia la puerta deseando poder salir con vida solo para poder ver a su omega una última vez con vida, sino era así, prefería morir apenas cruzara la puerta.

**_“El gobernador Anthony Mclay es asesinado en el palacio federal.”_ **

_“Palacio federal es saqueado, se reportan 48 heridos y 39 muertos, entre ellos el gobernador Anthony Mclay.”_

**_“Se reportan 56 desaparecidos en el saqueo al palacio federal, todos ellos betas.”_ **

_“Encuentran muerta a Evania Mclay esposa del difunto gobernador, en la frontera de Arido, se presume que sufrió agresión física y violación.”_

_“Pistas con el matrimonio Mclay dan indicio que pertenecían a una red de venta de blancas.”_

_“Se forma el primer consejo federal con solo betas en la mesa, en Arido.”_

**_“Una epidemia en Arido está acabando con todo alfa y omega, tome sus precauciones posiblemente la bacteria este en el aire.”_ **


	4. 01

 

 

**_“Una epidemia en Arido está acabando con todo alfa y omega, tome sus precauciones posiblemente la bacteria venga en el aire...”_ **

Apagó el televisor ante la noticia que estaría dándose ahí por media hora más, por lo menos.

Suspiró, sintiéndose aterrada, como todos los de su especie, permitiéndose solo enfocarse en ella porque esta vez no estaba siendo egoísta.

Louis era una excepción a la regla, por lo menos en el pueblo de Arido, donde por alguna razón le había tocado nacer, alfas hembras eran casi tan extintas como omegas machos. Ella era una alfa hembra. Las alfas de la comunidad solían ser más altas que el promedio y con _"huesos anchos"_ , Louis era una mujer promedio. Luego estaba que las mujeres alfa, las pocas que había en su comunidad, todas, eran hijas de lazos, ella era hija de un matrimonio por betas. Su familia entera era beta, excepto por su tía despistada llamada Evania, pero nadie hablaba de ella jamás ( _además de sus padres_ ) era como si el mundo la hubiera evaporado.

Su hermana menor, Lottie, era una beta, posiblemente los dos bebés en su madre lo serían también.

El olor de su hogar era neutro, sin una pizca de canela y abeto que ella transmitía, le hacía recordar a su infancia y eso se sentía muy bien.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —escucho la suave voz de su madre, casi pudo escucharla quejarse pero sabía que negaría haber hecho algo así.

— Nada —respondió haciéndose a un lado para permitirle un lugar.— Solo están aterrados, no dejan de morir.

Su madre asintió, podía ver la preocupación alarmante en su rostro. Louis lo odiaba. Ella era tan hermosa, sus rizos desesperadamente sujetos en una coleta, su piel caramelo como la suya resplandecía ahora más que nunca y su bien formada barriga de seis meses brillaba por si sola. Era perfecta, con esa mirada azul tan cálida, odiaba verla empañada de preocupación y tristeza.

Y es que aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta aún, por falta de pruebas, sabían que no era una enfermedad en el aire, pero algo de verdad los estaba matando.

— Será mejor que viajemos a Oasis pronto —habló sacándole de sus pensamientos sobreprotectores hacia su madre— Tu padre y yo estamos temiendo que nos cierren la frontera antes de llegar.

— Lo sé,  aunque me gustaría viajar hasta que los bebés estén aquí, puedes tener complicaciones.

— Lou, quiero ver crecer a mis cuatro hijos, la única complicación que tendré es que cuando esa enfermedad se apodere de la región y el estar comiéndome el cerebro para saber cómo ayudarte.

La voz de Jay era decidida y sin ninguna pizca de estar abierta a discusión. Cuando se hablaba de sus hijos era más cuidadosa que una omega y era más feroz que una alfa, Louis se sorprendía aunque fuera una beta con las emociones tan intensas que solía desbordar con tan solo palabras.

Louis asintió, no iba a discutirlo, había visto como Jay había hecho eso con miles de personas antes por poner a su hija alfa como prioridad, no era que los betas no podían concebir hijos alfas u omegas, solo que era poco visto, por lo general tenía que haber una vinculación de un beta con los de las otras especies.

Aun así, los betas crecían con la idea de que los suyos eran primero, los alfas eran muy egoístas para pensar más allá de sus instintos y los omegas demasiado sin amor propio para ver más allá de atractivos alfas.

A pesar de eso, toda la familia de su madre le recibió con gusto y orgullo, excepto la de su padre con la que Jay solía tener discusiones a menudo. Louis no quería tomar el lugar de ellos ahora, ni nunca, además, Jay terminaba ganando la mayoría de las veces.

— Tendré que empacar, hay muchos pueblos para llegar a Oasis. —llevó una de sus manos para rascar los cabellos de su nuca distraídamente. — Mamá, solo prométeme que si algo va mal vamos a parar el viaje.

Louis no solía enorgullecerse por escuchar tras las puertas, pero ahora le alegraba un poco. Desde que sus tíos murieron había dejado de asistir a la universidad, sus padres alegando que debía escoger mejor su carrera y volver cuando sintiera vocación.

Las salidas eran menos que antes, se había percatado que nunca salía sola, sus padres tenían miles de excusas para acompañarle y finalmente la carta de cuidado que había dejado su tía.

_“... Más que nunca debes ser buena chica, hacer lo que tus padres digan y siempre permanecer en silencio. Las chicas alfas no siempre la tienen bien, no lo sabré yo con tu abuela.”_

La tía Evania siempre hablando de esa abuela alfa fantasma, personaje que seguro se había inventado para hacerla sentir bien. Añadiendo ese pedido de mantenerse en la oscuridad y de los llantos en las noches de su madre mientras ella y su padre se daban cuenta que esto, lógicamente iba más allá de una enfermedad.

— Anda, la maleta —hizo una seña con su mano incitándola a levantarse mientras la sonreía. — No te preocupes más de la cuenta.

Louis asintió de mala gana levantándose segundos después, se dirigió a su habitación a paso lento, viendo cada centímetro de los pasillos de su casa.

Cuando tenía seis, había llorado por semanas porque su padre no quería comprar un castillo donde pudieran vivir, Louis quería ventanas altas y un enorme jardín para correr y revolotear entre flores y mariposas, pero Jay decía que su casa ya era hermosa, lo que llevaba a un Dean satisfecho sin ganas de cambiar de hogar y una Louis llorona por cada rincón, durante probablemente meses.

A los catorce, odiaba la manera en que sus padres querían gobernar su vida, había pasado su primer celo, odiaba estar entre una manada de betas y que nadie entendiera su necesidad de sentirse libre, ¡ni las palabras dulces de su madre eran buenas!, no encontraba la forma de tener dieciocho y salirse de casa, tener un trabajo e ir a la universidad muy lejos de sus padres, lo conseguiría.

A los dieciocho lo consiguió, estaba becada en el pueblo más grande la región, la beca incluía un departamento, más el dinero que tenía ahorrado y un trabajo seguro en una cafetería, era todo lo que su yo de catorce había deseado. Se mudó a mitad del verano, tres días después estaba en casa, inscrita en una universidad a diez minutos viviendo en esa misma pequeña habitación. No había podido dejarles.

Ahora el ver que en verdad debía dejar su hogar le apretujaba el corazón, quizá era verdad y era cosa de los de su especie ser más intensos en sus sentimientos, podía sentir ahora sus feromonas melancólicas cargar el aire logrando disolver la neutralidad de su familia. Pero es que amaba su hogar, amaba la grieta con la que tropezaba al salir del baño, lo mal que se veía la sala de estar con unas capas de pintura para ocultar lo que había sido su arte infantil, adoraba despertar con ganas de ponchar los autos de su vecino y dejarle libre al perro con tal de que no ladrara más.

Amaba su hogar, todos los momentos vividos en él, había sido tan malagradecida antes que ahora solo quería reírse de sí misma por no saberlo aprovechar.

Se mantuvo mirando al techo de su recamara por largo tiempo, sería la última vez que lo vería, la última vez en su cama también, no sabía la vida que le esperaba en Oasis. Había escuchado que todo allá era más liberal, aunque no sabía en qué sentido y hasta qué punto, los betas mayores lo describían como un lugar lleno de libertinaje, otros decían que no era un buen lugar para niños, Louis trato de no pensar que ellos llevaban tres niños hacia allá. Luego estaba el tema en que no sabía a donde iban, sus padres solo decían, tenemos un lugar seguro, con un familiar.

Pero Louis conocía a toda su familia, incluso sabia la historia de sus ancestros. Podía haber crecido como una beta, donde el amor a la familia se basaba en el presente y solo en las buenas, pero ella no podía evitar su naturaleza, ella sabía incluso la historia de la tatarabuela de Jay, beta que había perdido a cinco hijos todos varones, probablemente todos alfas también, sucedían accidentes y perdían la vida sin mucha explicación. Así que Louis conocía literalmente a todos los suyos, por eso mismo ahora empezaba a dudar bastantes cosas.

No quería dejar el lugar donde nació pero era por supervivencia así que eso estaba bien, ni conocer nueva familia era tan malo como morir en cualquier momento por algo tan extraño. Dejó que el sueño le venciera solo para que sus pensamientos no siguieran comiendo su corazón.

— Lou, debemos irnos.

Gruñó escuchando la voz de su madre, hasta que sintió una leve picazón en uno de sus hombros, parpadeo con el ceño fruncido claramente molesta.

— Sin gruñir, fiera, tenemos que irnos, _ahora_.

Apenas su madre fue al umbral hizo una imitación de _'ahora'_ de manera infantil. Levantándose segundos después, abrió su cortina dándose cuenta que aún ni siquiera amanecía, por lo que salió disgustada hacia el pasillo en busca de su madre.

— Louis, vístete por favor o te vas así.

Miró por encima de la cabeza de su madre ignorando su tono molesto y autoritario. Todo estaba donde debería estar, no había cajas ni papel periódico. Los porta retratos seguían en sus lugares, no había nada fuera de si, lo sabía ellos empezarían con eso hoy, se suponía.

Volteó hacia la puerta y se encontró solo con cuatro maletas, solo había una de las dos que había hecho y gimió sabiendo que tendría que hacer una mochila para lo esencial que había dejado en la otra maleta. Aunque esa preocupación no borro la duda en su mente de porque solo llevaban un equipaje tan ligero.

Sintió sus feromonas cargar el área donde se encontraba y trató de centrarse en pensamientos positivos para no aturdir a Lottie con su aroma.

Terminó por pasar todo a la nueva mochila  más rápido de lo que ayer había empacado y se metió en la ropa cómoda que había elegido el día anterior, asegurándose con un estiramiento que esos pantalones no le joderian después de acomodarse la camiseta.

 

Miró su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, había crecido una pulgada más en el invierno, pero sus amigos habían asegurado que apenas se asentara en los veinte, no crecería más. Bufó, por lo menos ya no estaba menos ya estaba en una estatura normal, tenía caderas un poco más anchas de lo normal y quizá un busto no muy enriquecido pero firme y orgulloso, eso estaba mucho más que genial para ella.

Salió minutos después de su pequeño momento narcisista entretenida con su móvil, viendo las noticias directas en una de las plataformas establecidas por su antigua Universidad, hasta que tropezó con su padre antes de salir.

— Teléfono se queda, cariño.

Louis frunció el ceño al escuchar a Dean, sin embargo, bajó su mano dejándolo en uno de los muebles del pasillo, junto al jarrón que había sido favorito de su madre, no importaba dónde lo dejaba si ya no iba a tenerlo más.

— Prometo comprarte uno apenas lleguemos a Oasis. —Le aseguró antes de llevar una de sus manos y revolotear sus dedos entre los cabellos lacios hasta la muerte de Louis.— Buena chica.

Si lo sobre analizaba, ignorando como su padre aun la trataba como cachorra mimada, estaba bien, ella realmente no podría usarlo más al salir de la frontera de todas formas.

Se acomodó en su lugar en los asientos traseros de la camioneta, atrás de Lottie quien había tomado el asiento medio para poder extenderse mientras terminaba su licuado probablemente de frutos de mango y se acurrucaba entre su manta y peluche.

Acomodó su cojín hacia el lado de la puerta, aunque sabía que sus padres estarían alerta eso no quitaba el lado sobreprotector de Louis con su pequeña hermana. Se acostó lo mejor que pudo a lo largo del asiento, negándose a ir viendo por la ventana, negándose a dar una despedida oficial a Dony, había dejado de hablar con la gente que conocía después de la muerte de sus tíos, por seguridad, este viaje también lo era.

Estaba empezando a odiar su seguridad y odiar como su familia sacrificaba cosas solo por ella aunque lo negaran y disfrazaran como un bien familiar. Prefería dormir a seguir comiéndose por ideas o que las feromonas de ansiedad terminaran por acabar con todos en el vehículo.

Tampoco le gustaba la idea de seguir atormentando su corazón.

Se giró contra el respaldo del asiento, sus escasas uñas buscaron enterrarse en el lugar. Quería pronto en convertirse en un alfa adulto para poder ser ella ahora quien protege a su familia, le quedaban dos años por esperar, ella solo esperaba que la enfermedad no le alcanzara antes de tiempo. O lo que fuera que estaba pisando sus talones.


	5. 02

Habían pasado cuatro noches y cinco días desde su partida de Dony, por consecuencia iban a mitad del camino desde Dony a la frontera de Arido o el cielo mismo llamado _«Oasis»_ según a palabras de su madre.

Increíblemente no habían parado, Louis pudo ver varias veces, cuando estaba despierta, como su padre pedía a gritos salir del auto, a pesar de que intercambiaba el volante con Jay para dormir un par de horas, se mantuvo fiel hasta que decidió que estaban bastante lejos por ahora, por lo que pidió quedarse en un pequeño y cómodo motel a las afueras de la ciudad o pueblo en que estuvieran, Louis había dejado de preguntar desde el tercer lugar.

El establecimiento era acogedor, estaba un pequeño cuarto en el centro con colores claros y tonos de madera simulando que las construcciones eran de leña, las paredes a los lados estaban cubiertas por flores rosas de enredaderas que crecían desde la tierra y escalaban para hacerse lugar entre el techo. En el pequeño porche había dos mecedoras de madera, junto a una mesa donde podía verse un adorno de rosas rojas, junto a una puerta mosquitera de color leña igualmente. La recepción transmitía paz y tranquilidad, junto el toque silvestre.

Había un pequeño estacionamiento antes de poder acercarse más allá del anuncio de _Bienvenidos_ , las habitaciones estaban alrededor de la cabaña de recepción como una “U” invertida todas ellas acopladas con la imagen naturalista del lugar. Los árboles a su alrededor daban imagen como si estuvieran en medio de un bosque. Encantada, Lottie fue la primera en salir del auto.

Como era de esperarse su madre fue la primera en seguirla y segundos después Louis y su padre estaban siguiéndolas.

— ¡Lou, mira esto! —la voz emocionada de su hermana pequeña le hizo sonreír.

La niña se balanceaba sobre una de las silla mecedoras, sin importarle la mirada de advertencia que le daba su madre, segundos después sus padres entraron a recepción no antes de darle una mirada a la alfa de _cuidado_. Se sentó en la silla continúa y rió al ver que esta no podía moverse igual que la otra después de todo por su peso.

— ¿Por qué no tenemos de estas en casa, Lou? —vió un puchero en sus labios y rió— ¿Me compras una?

Louis volvió a reír para después asentir — Cuando estemos de vuelta.

La niña rubia le miro por unos segundos antes de bajarse para poder alcanzar el arreglo de rosas y entretenerse con las hojas y pétalos. Louis ya estaba acostumbrada a dar respuestas y recibir preguntas como esa.

Lottie estaba en busca de atención y protección del alfa que Louis representaba, sus padres habían dicho que así solía ser las relaciones comunes entre alfas y betas, cosa que había comprado en algunas ocasiones en la escuela. Excepto con sus padres ya que ella era parte de ellos, más de lo que Lottie podría, incluso su padre podría dejar de ponerla en primer lugar a la hora de vida o muerte pero su madre jamás podría, el embarazo había hecho un lazo más fuerte que cualquier otro.

— Tenemos unas habitaciones. —la voz de Jay sonó llamando la atención de sus niñas y de inmediato estaban tras sus pasos para ver el lugar.

— Necesito una ducha urgente. —Escuchó a su padre que se acercaba con las maletas y rápidamente buscó ayudarle con un par.

—Yo igual, lo necesito de verdad, hace bastante calor.

Jay, alerta, empezó a retroceder sus pasos apenas escuchó a Louis y dejó que su hija menor y su esposo entraran antes de atraer la atención de su cachorra. — Louis, ¿tu celo está cerca?

Louis rodó los ojos sin evitarlo, le costaba a veces soportar lo paranoica que lograba ser su madre a pesar que ella solía ser incluso más sobreprotectora. — No, fue hace como tres meses, estaremos bien.

— Hay omegas aquí, Louis, así que espero que de verdad falte tiempo.

Ignoró la mirada severa y miró alrededor con curiosidad, no era que jamás se vinculará con gente de otras castas, en realidad en Dony las escuelas eran mixtas, pero Louis era una alfa muy curiosa e intrépida, le gustaba mucho la comunicación con los suyos, el estar tan lejos de sus amigos y sin ningún tipo de comunicación le estaban afectando.

No fue hasta la hora de la cena que las preguntas llenas de preocupación de Lottie sobre que iban a comer, ya que no había cocina en sus habitaciones, cesaron. Junto a sus padres ambas niñas caminaron tomadas de las manos a la parte trasera de la recepción donde podía verse un cuarto más, de donde salían aromas demasiado deliciosos.

Cuando pusieron un pie dentro, Louis pudo engatusarse de tanto aroma, aromas neutros, fuertes y silvestres, dulces y relajantes. Si no se equivocaba, había personas de cada clase en el lugar, que a decir verdad no defraudaba a Louis, estaba exquisitamente decorado de una forma encantadora como todo el lugar.

Había una mesa larga al centro, dividiendo zonas donde mesas más pequeñas se repartían. El lado derecho solo era al parecer, para tomar el té, las mesas ratonas y los suaves asientos le hacían deducir. Y por el lado izquierdo había mesas pequeñas de comedor.

Toda la comida se encontraba caliente en la mesa de centro encantando el lugar.

— ¿Es un baile real? —la voz de Lottie se escuchó sorprendida y ella sacó de su boca el chupón de su vaso.

— No lo creo, nadie está vestido para uno —Louis siguió el hilo de la inocencia de su hermana, dio un pequeño apretón en su agarre para asegurarle que no debía preocuparse y les dirigió a una mesa mientras esperaba a que sus padres sirvieran un poco de comida para ellas.

Como era de esperarse la comida era deliciosa, el té lo era un poco más. Hasta que sus ojos se removieron por toda la estancia, Louis vio algo que quitaba la delicia de todas las cosas del lugar.

Estaba ahí frente a una pequeña mesa de postres, una sonrisa encantadora y un pequeño moño en su cabello castaño claro, que en su momento debió haber sostenido correctamente cada hebra pero ahora solo dejaba escapar pequeños rulos en direcciones diferentes.

Un rubor cubría sus mejillas, ayudando a la revelación celestial que era su piel tan clara. Louis se encontró empuñando una servilleta y mordiendo su labio inferior. Su vista se paseó a lo largo de su cuerpo fundado en un vestido floral de tirantes delgados, uno de ellos ligeramente caído en uno de sus hombros. No era un cuerpo curvilíneo pero era bello, delicado y pequeño, a pesar de su altura, ella estaba un poco crecida, pero eso lo hacia una revelación más fuerte al gusto que comenzaba a sentir su alfa. Inhaló buscando llegar a su aroma pero no sabía si el dulce que llegaba a sus fosas nasales era por la asombrosa creatura o por todos los dulces a su alrededor.

Su vista no se apartó de la mesa de postres en toda la noche, excepto cuando su mirada estuvo a punto de encontrarse con la de la chica, supo ser discreta para no tener a su histérica madre diciéndole que hacer o que no hacer. Incluso el hecho de que estaba sintiéndose atraída por una chica y seguramente sus padres habían estado esperando que se emparejara con omega macho. Después de todo ni por su padre ni por su madre tenía parientes homosexuales.

Cuando Lottie demandó que quería postre, sus padres ignoraron sus palabras, comenzando el ver quien soportaba menos y terminaba por acercar a la pequeña a los dulces. Por eso cuando Louis se levantó sin súplicas para acompañarle se ganó una ceja levantada de Jay y un pulgar arriba escondido tras la taza de té de su padre.

Ignoró a ambos y se giró en dirección a la mesa de postres, dirigida más que nada por su alfa que se movía inquieta como si de llevarla a cuestas con una correa se tratara, agradeció estar limpia, aunque tantos días sin un buen aseo habían fermentado su aroma y ahora podía oler como una alfa un poco más grande. Tampoco iba a negar que eso le crea regocijo.

— Buenas noches, ¿podemos tomar algo?

Su voz sonó un poco tensa, por lo que carraspeo enseguida antes de ser atendida por una sonrisa cálida, una pareja de encantadores hoyuelos y una mirada verde enloquecedora.

— Claro, todo lo que hay aquí es para ustedes.

Louis mordió el interior de su mejilla, había querido preguntar si ella también estaba incluida pero lo menos que quería era dar una imagen equivocada sobre sí misma, además que ella misma odiaba a las personas con actitud tan alfista. — Soy Louis, recién llegamos hoy. —habló torpemente desviando su mirada solo unos segundos hacia Lottie que no podía elegir sobre la gelatina de fresa o mora azul.

— Lo sé —la sonrisa se hizo más grande antes de quebrarse y continuar—... me refiero a que sé que son nuevos, mi madre y yo les atendimos a tus padres. —La sonrisa ahora formó un rubor más natural y la chica llevo un mechón de cabello tras una de sus orejas con nerviosismo, los dedos de Louis picaron. — Soy Harry, por cierto.

Extendió su mano revelando un esmalte cristalino lleno de brillos resplandecientes en sus dedos, cautivando a Louis un poco más, fue cuando acepto el saludo de mano que tuvo con claridad el olor de la omega, un chocolate con un toque de fresas, tuvo que resistir sus ganas de llevar su mano a su nariz para poder olfatearle mejor. Su agarre dentro de segundos se hizo demandante y posesivo.

Después de la manera descarada en que Louis había sostenido la mano de Harry hasta que su madre fue por ella, la había hecho permanecer en su habitación casi toda la mayor parte del día después, dándose el lujo de estar avergonzada.

Jay la miraba con una sonrisa burlesca, ella sabía la actitud de la gente como Louis, sabía que Harry no se había sentido demasiado intimidada pero también sabía que Louis no había sido educada de esa forma, por eso el ver como el lado primitivo de su hija salía por primera vez era demasiado adorable para su corazón.

Pasó un tazón frente al rostro de Louis quien miraba al televisor como si fuera lo único que pudiera ver. — Lo mando Harry, ella piensa que enfermaste por su postre y se siente culpable aun cuando le dije que le cediste el postre a Lottie.

Louis tuvo el descaro de elevar una ceja, acerco el tazón y destapó para poder ver la ensalada de verduras que acompañaba filetes de carne, haciendo gruñir su estómago, saboreo el olor en su boca y comenzó a comer gracias al tenedor que había encontrado en ella.

Termino minutos más tarde aún bajo la mirada atenta de Jay, quien parecía no estar más preocupada por el viaje, sino sólo por sus movimientos. — ¿Qué pasa?  —La voz de Louis salió cansada y ahogada, necesitada de un respiro mientras seguía la posición de su madre. No ayudaba ni un poco la sensación de sentirse en jaulada que le brindaba su alfa.

_Oler. Oler. Oler. Omega. Oler._

El mantra de su alfa estaba siendo enloquecedor también.

— No creo que debas encerrarte, es natural entre ustedes, Lou. —su madre habló con calma— Y ella no está ofendida, ni sus padres, están preocupados por ti, incluso.

Miró hacia su madre sospesando la idea, aun así no se sentía válido para ella. — Es una chica.

— Es linda —añadió su madre y Louis elevó una de sus cejas. — ¿Qué?, amor, jamás has estado en los estándares, yo amo eso con locura.

Debió haber previsto una respuesta como esa, su madre siempre hacia declaraciones sobre eso, rió para sí misma y negó para terminar de comer su comida.

—  Cuando cumpliste cinco años y acompañábamos a tu padre a sus partidos de futbol. La forma en que te enojabas y querías reñirles por ponerle faltas a Dan, nos decía que serias la alfa más determinada. —continuo Jay en tono nostálgico mientras sonreía.— Y a medida que crecías supimos que no podíamos verte a lado de un alfa o un macho omega, tú necesitabas más de esto, estábamos más preparados que tú al parecer. —rió con ternura y se hizo un lugar a un lado de su cachorra para estrecharla en sus brazos.— No te juzgues cariño, no hay nada de malo.

No tenía problema con la revelación de lesbianismo de su forma animal, de hecho de haberse quedado en Dony, sería igual, los omegas hombres eran más escasos que las alfas. De alguna forma ella había hecho una deducción casi similar a la de sus padres. Solo el sentimiento de incomodidad de ser vista en pareja permanecía como una espina en sus pies.

Y otro problema, quizá un poco más fuerte, era el sentimiento de posesión sobre la omega que salía de sí, sin control.

— ¡Hey!

El sonido de la voz cantarina hizo a Louis sobresaltarse en su lugar y hacer un movimiento incómodo con la mecedora, en la que había estado dormitando. Después de una plática con su madre había salido por lo menos a la puerta por un poco de aire, necesitaba pensar claramente en todo lo que sucedía, no solo a ella sino a su alfa que solo quería mantenerle cerca de la omega.

— Lo siento.

Pudo escuchar la sonrisa de disculpa en la voz, antes de girarse y encontrarse con la propietaria que efectivamente sonreía con un poco de rubor acompañando sus mejillas, ahí estaba en otro vestido rosado ahora a los hombros, su piel tan lechosa como antes.

Louis se las arregló para llevar vida a su garganta seca. — Uh, está bien —su voz sonó un poco rota—, no debía dormir.

— El ambiente esta antojable para una siesta, a decir verdad.

Louis asintió dejando que el aroma de la omega le envolviera, tuvo que aferrar sus dedos en sus muslos por encima de sus pantalones para no acercarse e invadir su espacio personal para olfatearle como su alfa deseaba, una vez que paso frente a ella sentándose en el escalón y el viento ayudo a propagar su aroma.

— Estaba preocupada sobre que mi comida te hubiera hecho mal.

— Tu comida es muy buena, yo solo no pude salir.

El silencio era sofocante aun cuando una sonrisa se mostraba radiante en el rostro de Harry, Louis negó para sí, dejo su lugar en la mecedora y se sentó a un lado de Harry sobre las escaleras fuera de su habitación.

— ¿Siempre has vivido aquí? —su cuerpo rápidamente se acomodó con facilidad a un lado de la chica, la omega fue correspondiente a su tacto, sus muslos chocando, mientras mostró su cuello y dejó ondear ahora su cabello suelto para dar más de su aroma a la alfa.

— Si, probablemente vaya a Oasis con mi hermana mayor, Gemma. Vive ahí con su pareja, dice que es agradable.

— Nosotros vamos hacia allá, deberías aprovechar para que no viajes sola.

Harry la miro por unos segundos, sus ojos verdes escaneándole con cuidado. — Me encantaría pero no quiero incomodar.

—No lo harás, yo cuidaré de ti

La chica con cascada de rizos en sus cabellos rió y asintió, un rubor más fuerte que por el del clima se asomó sobre sus mejillas. — Será un honor Louis.

Como era de esperarse, la estancia en el motel se hizo más larga de lo que se tenía pensado, la comodidad de ser un lugar lejos de la civilización de telecomunicaciones ayudaba al bienestar mental de Dan, por lo que había accedido a pasar más tiempo del planeado en el lugar.

Jay rápidamente había hecho buenas migas con la omega propietaria, Anne, demasiado encantadora, al igual que su hija, su olor siempre ayudaba a que las preocupaciones sobre la epidemia se fueran de su cabeza. Pronto se había unido a ella para ayudarle a cosechar las verduras y frutos que usaban para la comida. La familia de Anne era tan peculiar para un lugar tan decadente como Arido lo había estado siendo en los últimos años.

Por su parte, Dan no había hecho los mejores amigos con el alfa Robin, sin embargo, se había unido a él para recolectar leña para las chimeneas y para arreglar cualquier desperfecto, ellos tenían esa conexión que Dan experimentaba en su antiguo empleo, él estaba medianamente tranquilo.

La pequeña Lottie en cambio había logrado fortalecer amistades con cada niño y niña que había pasado por el motel, llorando desconsolada cada que partía uno, pero con entusiasmo para invitar a cualquier nuevo a la habitación de ella y Louis.

Y Louis, bueno ella, había avanzado un poco sobre su naturaleza. Le gustaba ayudar a Harry con sus postres, aunque ella terminaba comiendo parte de los ingredientes, dejaba que sus extremidades actuaran con libertad, los toques innecesarios ya no se sentían mal, más rápido de lo que pensó había roto la barrera con su alfa, que se paseaba con alegría alrededor de la omega que claramente había escogido como compañera, lo cual era una revelación de la que Louis aun no quería pensar demasiado. Era un poco más aterradora que su ya sabida homosexualidad.

— Mi madre y yo, hablamos con tu mamá —Louis rompió el silencio mientras veía a Harry batir la leche entre la harina—, creo que está asustada.

Dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa y abandono la mezcla para girarse de lado y enfrentar a Louis. — Creí que se lo diría yo.

Después de días de convivencia, Harry y Louis se habían hecho más cercanas, no habían hablado en lo absoluto del emparejamiento, pero Louis estaba segura que era su pareja, le quería tener cerca y había estado insistiendo en que partiera con ellos a Oasis pero la omega, aunque decía que si, no se veía más acción que esa.

— Nos vamos en tres días, no te vi muy decidida.

Louis mordió su mejilla teniendo de pronto un tipo de epifanía. Estaba claro, ella no estaba decidida, no quería viajar, se conocían hacía una semana, gimió.

La boca de Harry comenzó a sentirse húmeda y caliente, mientras sentía que las feromonas molestas de Louis le golpeaban con fuerza. — Lo iba hacer, pero no quería asustarla o que piense cosas que no son, ella seguro cree ahora que me has anudado y por eso quieres llevarme.

Los ojos azules rodaron bajando la intensidad de su aroma y después una sonrisa brillante le acompañó. — Pero no, aún no lo hice, tampoco creo que te considere esa clase de chica.

Elevó una de sus cejas mirando hacia la alfa. — ¿Aún? —bufó y regreso su atención a la mezcla. Alfas. — No lo hace pero eres alfa, nadie piensa bien de ustedes.

Después de ello se escuchó la risa escandalosa y estridente de Harry al mismo tiempo que harina goteaba de sus hermosos rizos.

Aunque parte de su cuerpo quería hacer todo lo que la alfa le pidiera se encontraba en un debate con entre su omega y su cachorra aún latente, esta última negándose profundamente a separarse de su familia, ella había viajado varias veces con Gemma fuera de Arido, sus padres quedándose con el motel pero esta vez no se sentía bien, no por el hecho de viajar con desconocidos, porque aunque su omega se empeñara en vanagloriar a la alfa ella no sabía mucho sobre ellos, sin embargo, esa no era una preocupación.

Como era de esperarse la epidemia AO1 estaba avanzando, había llegado a tres pueblos más y una ciudad, fue hasta entonces cuando vieron de que se trataba.

La piel de omegas y alfas perdía vida, se contraía contra sus huesos y se agrietaba, cuando la separación de la piel se hacía más fuerte comenzaba a salir pus amarillenta mezclada en la sangre.

Era doloroso incluso ver por televisión, la gente afectada perdía el habla, solo se podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos. En unos meses el sur de Arido estaría totalmente infectado, ella claramente no quería dejar a sus padres así fuera por solo unos días. Sin embargo, siguió sonriendo para Louis, no quería que sus traicioneras feromonas la delataran esta vez.


	6. 03

— ¿Segura que no pueden venir, ahora? — Harry trató de que su voz no se quebrara al final.

— La gente aún necesita donde quedarse, amor.

Harry gimió dejando que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos, no podían estar discutiendo por esto.— Jamás dejarán de necesitarla si no pones un anuncio de que está cerrado.

— Hey, no te pongas así, cariño, estaremos bien y estaremos juntos antes de que lo que piensas.

— Mamá...

— No nos pasara nada, Hazz, ¿crees que te mentiría?

Los ojos verdes, ahora también brillantes gracias al llanto le miraron en busca de algo. — Has visto lo que eso hace, no quiero que eso llegue a ustedes estando aquí solos.

— Mi amor, Robin no dejaría que eso nos pase, estaremos juntas pronto, lo prometo.

— Tengo miedo.

— Lo sé, pero estaremos bien y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de encontrar a Jay y a su familia, el solo saber que puedes estar con Gem cuanto antes me hace respirar con mayor facilidad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que estén allá?

— No lo sé, ¿un mes?, debemos tener una buena suma antes de irnos, no sabemos si es fácil encontrar algo para sobrevivir allá, no podemos abusar de tu hermana tampoco. —la mano de Anne paso sobre los rizos de Harry para acomodarlos tras su oreja. — No importa cuánto pase, siempre serás mi pequeña cachorra. —le sonrió con ternura al mismo tiempo que un pulgar ayudaba a desaparecer las lágrimas de su bebé.

Harry gimió, dejando que su olor se convirtiera en un olor detestable y escandaloso, no habría manera de hacer cambiar de opinión a sus padres. ¡Ni siquiera Jay la había convencido!, se dejó hacer por los brazos de su madre, su cachorra dejando que el calor de su mamá la envolviera, froto su nariz contra su hombro buscando mantener su olfato abastecido de la omega para todo el viaje aunque supiera que era imposible. Se dejó mimar entre besos y abrazos como cuando era una niña, antes de que tuviera que salir de Holmes, probablemente para siempre.

Horas más tarde Harry estaba corriendo, tenía una maleta bien equipada y una mochila colgando en sus hombros, no llevaba demasiado, porque en realidad no tenía mucho, era más fácil para ella después de todo. Louis acomodó todo su equipaje y espero a que ella subiera con la comida que Anne había preparado para el camino. Una docena de besos y abrazos de despedida por parte de sus padres, Harry subió. Teniendo enseguida a Louis sobre uno de sus hombros.

Y minutos después el rostro de Lottie estaba en su hombro libre, quedándose dormida casi enseguida, con el chupón de su vaso aferrado en su boca. Jay les miro desde el retrovisor y volteo a ver a Harry con una sonrisa. — Siempre creí que el encanto de los omegas era ficticio, pero, ya veo que no.

Recibió una mirada sonrojada por parte de Harry quien negó, tratando de no sentirse tan abochornada, centrándose solo en lo bien que le hacía sentir la alfa y la pequeña beta a su alrededor para olvidar sus preocupaciones. Y una mueca mostrándole su lengua por parte de Louis.

Jay pasó una de las mantas a las más chicas, a pesar de que la madrugada estaba por pasar lo mejor es que fueran abrigadas, después ellas podrían repartirse los asientos para ir más cómodas.

Harry miró una vez más hacia el motel, resplandeciente entre cada flor y tallo verde a su alrededor, era un lugar tan puro y mágico que solo imaginarlo infectado del dolor le hacía querer devolver la comida que aún no había probado. Decidida a confiar, borró aquello de sus pensamientos y acomodó su rostro sobre los cabellos de Louis, canela y abeto calmando a su omega inquieta y su mirada fija en la manera en que el matrimonio beta entrelazaba sus manos, ella deseaba algo de eso. Pero pensamientos como esos debían parar por lo menos a que todos estuvieran seguros.

El calor en Arido estaba en aumento, probablemente el calor había llegado a su cúspide cuando llegaron a la pequeña ciudad de Dorama, apenas un poco más grande que Dony pero mucho más grande que Holmes, de donde era Harry. Hermosos cerezos entretejidos daban la ilusión de ser el portón del lugar.

Dorama era conocida en Arido por su sobre población de cerezos, donde sea que veías, un cerezo estaba dando una perfecta sombra, el aroma en el ambiente es dulce sin llegar a algo empalagoso, junto al precioso zumbido de ríos terrestres entre el paisaje. Era un lugar casi celestial.

Sin embargo, Louis se sintió atrapada en su propio cuerpo, el calor calaba fuerte en su piel haciendo sentir acorralada a su alfa, junto al aroma de Harry ahora tan penetrante, Louis sentía que podía estrellar su cabeza contra la ventanilla y no sentiría nada. Llevaban dos días de viaje, esta vez habían parado por las noches en hoteles de paso, ninguno tan bueno y hogareño como el de la familia de Harry. A pesar que esta vez no habían dejado sus olores fermentarse, estaba casi ahogándose con el aroma de Harry, exigiendo más que arrumacos.

Tardaron quince minutos en llegar al centro de Dorama y otros quince en encontrar un hotel, después de una pelea con Harry sobre que ellos pagarían su hospedaje, _como en los otros dos hoteles_. El lugar era confortable, a pesar de la fuerte aprensión en el pecho de Harry, no sabía aun si era por estar separada de su madre o simplemente porque le gustaría seguir viajando en vez de parar.

Los Deakin salieron minutos más tarde de sus habitaciones, una para el matrimonio beta y otra para tanto ella como la alfa y la pequeña beta. Justo en el momento que habían llegado a Dorama se enteraron que era el festival de cerezos en la ciudad, donde se podía oler la dicha por todas partes al igual que la excitación. Ninguno había podido negarse a una Lottie entusiasta para ir a conocer y disfrutar de la primera noche del festival.

 

Louis rió con genuina felicidad. Habían estado caminando por horas, entre los diversos puestos del lugar, veía a parejas bailando entre las calles. Los carros eran prohibidos esa noche, la música y el folklor era los que predominaban. Los puestos de comidas estaban a rebosar, había puestos de artesanías cada tres lugares y Louis se había quedado sin dinero después del puesto de algodón de cerezas y vino de cereza. Ya no solo tenía a su pequeña Lottie, ¡Harry era más entusiasta!

— Esto es muy bonito. —Harry murmuró sobre su oído por encima de la música con una sonrisa tímida.

Louis sonrió en respuesta, asintiendo bobamente ante la imagen de una Harry con mejillas sonrojadas por el vino y lo manera tan bella en que su piel resaltaba entre la tela verde oscura de su blusa. Desvió su mirada para que no se perdiera entre los botones descoordinados de ella.

Después de una noche de excursión habían parado en un local para tomar la cena, Lottie y Harry miraban encantadas a las parejas que bailaban frente a ellos. Sus padres comían y se susurraban cosas al oído con alegría y Louis podía sentir un toque pícaro en ellos, pasarían los años y jamás dejarían su etapa de adolecentes enamorados.

— Hazz… —la pequeña rubia lloriqueo el nombre de la omega antes de tomar un trago de su jugo— Bailemos juntas, ¿sí? —alargo la última palabra como cuando rogaba a Louis por un dulce, por lo que todos rieron.

Segundos después, Harry se levantó, sacudió las inexistentes arrugas de su falda larga, un toque hippie a palabras de Louis. Tomó la mano de Lottie y les encamino a ambas hacia la improvisada pista, un poco lejos de las parejas ya bailando.

Por segunda vez, Louis se encontró empuñando una servilleta, esta vez no solo era ella conteniéndose, era su alfa también. Demasiado hipnotizados en los movimientos de cadera de la chica, que después convirtió en brinquitos graciosos para seguir a su hermana. La manera en que su falda se ondeaba y dejaba la mezcla de chocolate y fresas correr hasta Louis era, para esta, enloquecedora. Quería tomarle de sus bonitas caderas y apretarle contra su pecho, aspirar su aroma hasta que no quedara más de su esencia, con un poco de suerte recorrer su cuello con ayuda de su lengua.

Negó internamente. Se removió en su lugar incomoda y un tanto húmeda. Aún no había pasado de tonteos con Harry, a pesar de que sus conversaciones algunas veces solían ser más íntimas y comprometedoras, sin embargo, no había pasado más allá de eso y no quería enfrascarse en un amorío unilateral.

— ¿Lou?

La voz de su madre le hizo volver de donde sea que estaba su mente, haciéndole percatarse del aroma empalagoso que estaba provocando su excitación. Asintió ruborizada sin saber muy bien la razón de su gesto y se removió lejos de la ceja alzada de su madre, mientras miraba hacia al frente a Harry que le sonreía en cada giro y salto que daba a lado de Lottie.

La noche siguió con ella viendo a Harry _y a Lottie_ bailar, sus padres entre arrumacos. Hasta que todo estalló.

Fueron disparos los que Louis escucho antes de levantarse de su lugar y atrapar la mano de Harry y Lottie subiéndola a su cuerpo. Los gritos se hicieron más altos que la música, como todo lo que se escuchaba caer. Escucho los gritos desesperados de su madre y les siguió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían correr. Louis podía rastrear el aroma neutro de sus padres a pesar que estos no emitieran ninguno, doblaron a la primera esquina de un callejón en dirección al hotel y los encontró recuperando el aire contra la pared.

— Volvamos al hotel. —la voz aun sofocada de madre pudo transmitir su miedo, haciendo al alfa de Louis temblar de frustración.

— Ven pequeña. —su padre se acercó hasta ellas para tomar a la pequeña beta en sus brazos quitando el peso de Louis, haciéndole un gesto para que se adelantara mientras ellos le seguían.

Las sirenas habían continuado sonando desde que dejaron el festival, los pies de Harry ardían por lo que habían corrido y después su larga caminata, además, su corazón estaba demasiado agitado, escuchar los gritos de dolor podían perturbarle más que cualquier cosa, lo único que lograba regresarle un poco de seguridad era su mano entrelazada con Lou, quien se había negado a soltarla aun cuando estaban resguardadas en la habitación, que compartirían con los padres de Louis. Su madre muy alterada para dejarles dormir en la otra habitación. Ella estaba muy de acuerdo.

Se removió entre las sábanas tendidas en el suelo envolviéndose más, al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba contra el hombro de Louis, mirando el perfil la alfa en la oscuridad. A pesar de la incomodidad del suelo lograba sentirse satisfecha cerca del calor de la alfa a su lado,

— ¿Estás bien, Hazz? —la voz sonó un poco ronca, haciendo casi ronronear a la omega, quien solo frotó su nariz contra el hombro de Louis para después volver a su lugar.

— Tenía miedo. —corrigió el tiempo de su sentimiento, al mismo tiempo que acarició el dorso de la mano entrelazada con la suya.— Ahora solo estoy preocupada, los tiros no dejaron de escucharse hasta unas cuadras después, Lou.

— Padre dijo que seguro es un atentado contra alguien rico de Dorama, no hay porque preocuparnos.

— Te aseguro que esas balas no fueron en una sola dirección, parecía una cacería.

Suspiró. Dio un ligero apretón en el agarre de sus manos y se volteó para poder dejar un beso entre los cabellos rizados de Harry. — No hay que buscarle tres pies al gato, cariño. Si algo va mal, lo sabremos más pronto de lo que crees y si es así, no dejare que nada te pase.

Harry rompió el agarre de sus manos y se hizo lugar entre el brazo y el cuerpo de la alfa. Por otro lado, Louis podía sentir la tela de la falda de Harry encima de sus piernas gracias al short que las dejaba desnudas, también podía sentir una pierna encima de las suyas para mantenerse aferrada con seguridad.

— No sé, si quedarme en Holmes sería más seguro. Solo sé que extraño a mi familia y tengo mucho miedo. —admitió en voz alta,

Louis buscó frotar una de sus manos en la espalda de la omega buscando tranquilizarla, su olor comenzaba ligeramente a sentirse como un aroma a podrido, sinónimo de su tristeza y miedo, era lo que menos deseaba en Harry. Pero sí, hasta ella que se la pasaba muy distante de la realidad, sabía que lo sucedido en el festival no era un altercado común.

Su especies llevaban años muriendo de una manera masiva en comparación a la de los betas. En el continente de Neuoron, los omegas y alfas habían desaparecido casi por completo por una guerra interna hacía más de diez años, los sobrevivientes estaban refugiados en otros lugares o escondidos y otros cuantos infectados de la Epidemia AO1.

Por lo que sabía, _gracias a su clase de historia_ , de Indamia, otro continente, la muerte diaria de omegas y alfas daba una cantidad diez a quince personas, todas ellas víctimas de robo a mano armada o violaciones. Incluidos entre ellos accidentes automovilísticos, riesgo de trabajo o simplemente  de enfermedades.

Y Arido, por supuesto no se quedaba atrás, las muertes diarias eran más bajas en comparación a otros lugares, pero seguían ahí, presentes.

Desde la muerte de su tío, las muertes habían cesado un poco, pero solo tomo unos meses para que llegara la epidemia, que tenía casi a todo el sur en decadencia y lleno de enfermedad. Louis no se permitía jamás ser guiada por su vena paranoica, pero si lo veía desde este punto ahora, su familia intentando salvarle, personas como Harry también mudándose, gente entre comillas _sacrificándose_ por sus hijos como los padres de Harry, no había más, ellos estaban en problemas.

En grandes problemas, quizá más grandes de lo que Louis pudiera imaginar en ese momento.

— Voy a protegerte, ahora y siempre, jamás voy a separarme de ti. —Louis hablo más alto que un susurro, su voz determinada, dejo un beso sobre la frente de Harry y busco sus ojos solo para estar segura de haber sido escuchada.

— ¿Me lo juras? —la voz de Harry comenzó en un susurro tomando fuerza en cada sílaba— Júralo, Louis, júralo.

La voz demandante de la omega casi le hizo sonreír con altanería, al sentirse indirectamente reclamada por ella. En cambio, mordió su mejilla interior y asintió, su mirada fija aún en sus ojos, un tono más oscuro gracias a la falta de luz, pero logrando ver la belleza de ellos. Le atrajo contra su cuerpo mientras le abrazaba con mayor fuerza al mismo tiempo que se giró para dejarlas frente a frente.

— Desmembrare a cualquiera que intente hacerte daño, sea intencional o no. Lo juro.

El temblor de Harry ante sus palabras le hizo sonreír reconfortante, el olor amargo de la omega desapareciendo por completo. Le mostró una sonrisa para después acomodarse contra la curvatura de su cuello y la almohada, dejando que Louis la acariciara mientras la adormecía, no tardando demasiado en llegar al mundo de los sueños.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no me gusta dejar notas por eso hago el prologo :(, sí, Louis es Deakin, se que la descripción dice Tomlinson pero ella es Deakin por ahora. El capitulo es pequeño pero acá todo se hace de a poquito y lento pero con todo el corazón.
> 
> Espero que tengan teorías y me platiquen, quiero subir el otro capitulo mas rápido que este, en fin. byes.


	7. 04

_Tenemos que salvarnos_. No podía ver de dónde venía la voz pero se escuchaba en un susurro claro en sus oídos.

Estaba parada en medio de una pradera, no había árboles de cerezo ni aguas claras, solo un roble enorme frente a ella. Sus raíces entretejidas formando el excesivo tronco hasta que las ramas salían disparadas para cualquier dirección de ese modo alzándose hasta donde podría cubrirse el brillo del sol entre las hojas.

 _Tenemos que salvarnos._ Bajó la mirada en busca de algo notando que estaba enfundada en un vestido blanco y largo, como los que su madre siempre se había empeñado en que usara.

Comenzó su camino, estaba descalza, sus dedos haciéndose un lugar en el pastizal en cada paso que marcaba.

_Tenemos que salvarnos._

Su caminar se hizo más rápido, de pronto el roble comenzó alejarse, un nudo en su estómago se formó privándole del aire. Sus pasos se desaparecieron en su corrida pero el roble ya solo se veía como un punto lejano. Sus pies sangraban pero ella seguía corriendo tras el punto verde, necesitaba estar ahí, su mente y su cuerpo se lo exigían.

_Tenemos que salvarnos. Tenemos que salvarnos. Tenemos que salvar–_

— Louis, despierta. —el grito ahogado de su madre le hizo parpadear.

Estaba en su habitación aún entre las cobijas revueltas en el suelo, su piel caliente por el sueño. Se enderezó de golpe ignorando el dolor en su cabeza y buscando al mismo tiempo a Lottie y a Harry con la mirada, las encontró a sus pies, ambas con su mirada sobre ella, impacientes.

— ¿Nos vamos? —carraspeo para alejar su voz ronca.

— No, Dorama cerró sus puertas,  no hay entrada ni salida a la ciudad —fue hasta entonces que se percató del olor de Harry, tan amargo por la preocupación, pero aún no llegaba a lo podrido como la noche anterior— Quieren capturar a los chistosos de ayer, nadie sabe que paso aún.

— Tenemos que irnos.

—Lo sé. —gruño su padre en el momento que entraba, había una caja con vasos de té y una bolsa con su posible desayuno, solo podía reconocer el olor a panqueques y té de rosas.— No me gusta la situación,  Dorama jamás ha estado envuelto en este tipo de cosas.

— Dan... —la voz de su madre sonó en una advertencia y la mirada de Louis estudio a todos en la habitación cayendo en la mirada asustada de su pequeña hermana y del intento de Harry por permanecer tranquila.

— Estoy de acuerdo con papá, tenemos que irnos —tomo el té de rosas para ella y lo colocó en sus piernas para hacerse de sus cabellos hacia atrás en un moño. — Y pronto, ¿crees que podamos cambiar el auto, papá?

Harry tragó y miró con atención a Louis, buscando algo en su semblante, su olor solo desbordaba determinación y fiereza, era más fuerte de lo que había logrado presenciar el aroma de la alfa.

Dan palideció por unos segundos, al percatarse que por alguna razón Louis podía saber más de lo que decía, pero recuperó sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que solo era la alfa en Louis tomando el mando de lo que reconocía como su propia manada.

—No lo sé, son ciudades a partir de aquí y cada una tiene una distancia considerable, no creo que alguien pueda traernos un auto, tomar uno de aquí no tendría caso.

— Mis padres —la voz temblorosa se hizo lugar en la plática— Solo debemos esperar a que ellos emprendan camino a Oasis, pueden esperarnos  y solo rodear.

—Hazz... no sabemos cuándo van hacerlo y debemos irnos lo antes posible.

— ¿Entonces?

—Esperemos si papá puede conseguir algo, ¿está bien?

El aludido asintió dándole un poco de tranquilidad a la alfa. Jay aun con la boca sinsabor se mantuvo callada, sabía que pronto Louis resaltaría en su lado alfa, y aunque se le apretujaba el corazón al ver como su cachorra crecía, solo quería volver a casa y cuidar de ella por el resto de la vida.

Después de que Harry y Louis volvieran a la habitación de lado para ducharse y cambiarse, habían acordado que para conseguir comidas solo Dan saldría. Jay se mantendría en el hotel con las niñas.

Horas más tarde el hotel se llenó de seguridad, un grupo de policías en cada piso. Era el hotel central de la ciudad, posiblemente había una figura pública o de alto mando, lo cual les ayudaba a respirar con tranquilidad, si iban a proteger a esa persona, lo harían con todo el hotel.

— Me pone de nervios, ver tantas armas y oficiales.

Harry estaba parada a un lado de la ventana, mirando por una rendija pequeña de la cortina, sin apartar la mirada del oficial que estaba en el pilar más cercano a su habitación.

— No lo veas entonces. —Louis rió palmeando un lugar a su lado en la cama— Deberías llamar a tú mamá.

— Nunca he sido buena tratando de esconder mis paranoias, no quiero que se preocupe.

Louis asintió. Harry camino hasta sentarse a su lado. Estaba tan bonita, había guardado sus vestidos y se había fundido en un pantalón azul claro que se ceñía a su cuerpo, resaltando sus pequeñas curvas, incluso su trasero se veía más redondo y firme. Unas botas altas negras sin tacón, que aun así la hacían ver ligeramente más alta que Louis. Y una camisa negra de manga corta, el conjunto no sólo resaltaba su cuerpo, sino su piel lechosa también, haciéndola lucir encantadora con su cola de caballo.

En cambio Louis llevaba sus viejos tenis blancos más cómodos para correr, no era como que supiera algo, pero, quería cubrir todo. Un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo modo. Su cabello aún estaba secándose para que pudiera atarlo.

— Cuando era pequeña —Harry volvió hablar mientras jugaba con un trozo de papel que Louis no se había dado cuenta de cuando lo había tomado, ni de dónde. — Íbamos siempre al centro de Holmes, porque cuando tenía cinco nos mamá, Gemma y yo nos mudamos con Robin. A pesar que mamá y papá terminaron por la muerte de papá, el abuelo jamás quiso ir al motel, entonces cada mes visitábamos la casa Styles, todos nos amaban y nos cuidaban, era un lugar armonioso. Pero, me refiero a que recuerdo que el abuelo siempre nos contaba, a todos los nietos que la destrucción del mundo iba ser cuando entre razas nos matáramos, él decía que los omegas gobernarían a la nueva era, haber pasado toda su vida a lado de una le dejaba claro que nosotros los omegas lo haríamos —Harry río entre dientes al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, probablemente extrañando esos días o incluso a su padre.— Pero cuando veo todo lo que pasa últimamente, dudo que el abuelo se acercara un poco, creo que es el mundo quien está harto y quiere matarnos.

— ¿Cómo explicas el tiroteo de anoche, entonces?

— ¿El calor?, nos hace furiosos algunas veces

Ambas rieron.

— Con que la naturaleza no le siga el juego porque será más fácil que nos mate entonces.

—Louis...

—Lo sé,  lo sé.

Volvieron a reír, la cabeza de Harry se lanzó hacia atrás en una carcajada limpia y escandalosa, con ese toque tan raro que ella hacía con su respiración y garganta, lo que solo hizo que Louis riera aún más. Sus respiraciones fueron tranquilizándose y después Louis no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos y carnosos labios.

Veía la ligera curva en la parte superior de los labios rosados, tan hinchados y jugosos, inconsciente, su lengua humedeció sus propios labios y poco a poco iba cortando la distancia entre ambas bocas.

Un sonido estremecedor y gritos. Personas corriendo y más disparos a continuación, Louis tomo la mano de Harry y tiro a ambas contra el suelo, empujando a Harry en el hueco entre ambas camas. Los gritos y sirenas podían escucharse pero no sabía a qué distancia se encontraban del peligro.

Quizá no estaba tan lejos, los oficiales del pasillo habían salido corriendo. Los disparos seguían y después nada.

Nada. Ni siquiera llantos o las sirenas. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado ocultas hasta que decidió levantarse, el miedo de ambas hacia un olor en la habitación que podía ayudar a vomitar, su cuerpo temblaba aun sin conseguir moverse.

Con su dedo índice señaló a Harry mantenerse en silencio y gateo hasta la ventana donde levantó lentamente la cortina para poder ver donde había estado viendo Harry minutos antes.

El forcejeo de la puerta le hizo voltear haciéndole temblar de nuevo, no había nada para pelear y Harry miraba por encima de la cama.

Le miro por unos segundos, esperando que comprendiera que tendrían que correr lo más rápido que pudieran. Ya está, ella patearía a quien fuera y saldrían corriendo.

Abrió la puerta sin respirar, con su pierna lista para el golpe cuando fue interrumpida por el parloteo de su madre.

—...  ¿Están bien? —fue lo único que logró escuchar.

— Lo estamos —la voz, ahora, segura de Harry le sorprendió haciendo que se girará a verla.

Louis miró a Lottie en brazos de su padre, su rostro escondido en su cuello haciendo que se apretujara su propio corazón.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, tomen sus cosas.

— ¿Pero a donde, papá? —se hizo un lado para dejar pasar a su madre, mientras seguía con la mirada su padre.

— No lo sé, Louis. Solo tomen sus cosas este no es un lugar seguro.

Se abstuvo de rodar sus ojos o gruñir y se volvió con su madre que ya estaba haciendo su maleta y la de Lottie. Minutos más tardes salían a hurtadillas del hotel en la camioneta, la pequeña beta había logrado quedarse dormida en uno de los asientos sintiéndose más segura.

Cada vez que Louis la veía sentía culpa y frustración, si no fuera por ella no habrían hecho el viaje, no tendría que pasar nada de esto. Pero después miraba hacia Harry y no quería cambiarlo, era tan egoísta.

Harry se acurruco contra ella, sus brazos enredándose en los de la alfa

— ¿Estás asustada?

— ¿Tú lo estás? —pregunto Louis acurrucándose contra ella, buscando mayor comodidad.

— Ayer me dije que solo estamos en el lugar equivocado, quiero seguir creyendo eso. —rio bajito aun mirando hacia los asientos conductores.— Pero no lo sé, el lugar equivocado entonces sería Dorama, ¿no?

— Eso parece, y yo que quería que fuéramos al río de los cerezos.

Harry río sonrojada, su mirada se desvío hacia el camino, había casas en el camino, una pequeña urbanización pero ahora estaban solo en una carretera libre con árboles de cerezas a cada par de metros.

Su mente se llenó de nuevo de sus padres. Le rogaba a todo ser divino que estuvieran bien, al mismo tiempo agradecía que no hubieran viajado, no soportaría verlos en peligro.

Deseaba llegar a Oasis con Gemma, probablemente Louis se quedaría a su lado, ellos no tenían un lugar fijo a donde llegar según supo, podrían vivir todos ahí.

— Espero que mis papás no vengan ahora, no sería oportuno.

— Tampoco creo que estemos aquí por mucho tiempo.

El Auto lentamente fue parando su camino hasta que no se movió más, Dan dio un golpe al volante antes de bajarse para verificar que el motor estuviera en condiciones.

— Iré a ver. —señalo Louis deslizándose al igual que su madre fuera del auto.

Al llegar hasta su padre tenía el rostro entre sus manos respirando con frustración, no salía ni humo ni parecía tener algún desperfecto el motor.

Dan levantó su rostro y atrajo a su mujer en un abrazo.— Iremos a pie, alguien corto las mangueras de la gasolina, seguro se confundieron, me sorprende que llegáramos hasta aquí.

Las maletas debían quedarse en la camioneta, si corrían con suerte volverían por ellas y la camioneta después, ahora solo llevaban sus bolsos o mochila. Dan llevaba a su pequeña en sus brazos con Jay caminando a un lado. Louis con su mochila en sus hombros caminando codo a codo con Harry pasos más atrás de sus padres.

Si le preguntaban a Louis esto era una locura, desde el inicio de su viaje hasta ahora. Era como un sueño más confuso que el que había tenido por la mañana, que se sentía más como una corazonada. No había contado a nadie su sueño,  no quería más preocupaciones y de algo sin sentido. Solo que ahora toda parte de ella estaba alerta, no sabía de qué cuidarse y no creía que esa sensación se iría por lo menos hasta que llegarán a Oasis.

Pero dentro de todo eso estaba Harry y su casi beso, de no ser por los estúpidos balazos que se habían escuchado ellas hubieran de alguna forma llevado su inexistente relación. Mientras seguían caminando paso una de sus manos tras una de la omega para después darse cuenta del hermoso rubor de en las mejillas de Harry.

Un sonido entre los arbustos fue lo primero que escuchó sacándola de sus pensamientos cursis _y otros no tantos_ sobre la omega.  Instintivamente dirigió a Harry tras su espalda. Sin saber seriamente que podría hacer empujo el cuerpo de Harry más hacia atrás. Los arbustos moviéndose más violentos, dió una mirada de reojo a su familia y vio a su padre en la misma posición que ella, ahora Lottie en brazos de su madre,

Los latidos de Louis se hicieron más rápido y sintió que su aroma los envolvía a todos incluso más que el de Harry.

Y de un segundo a otro, un hermoso conejo esponjoso salió entre las ramas, su pelaje blanco pulcro. Sus orejas grandes y picudas moviéndose en diferentes direcciones. Justo como el corazón de Louis había estado moviéndose.

Escucho el suspiro de todos y se giró hacia todos ellos. _Maldita sea._ Sería una noche muy, muy larga.

 

 _»_ _¿Te ha dicho algo sobre eso?_ Aunque su madre estuviera al otro lado de la línea podía escuchar su emoción y casi podía verla formar una sonrisa.

— No, mamá. —suspiró Harry —Los días están un poco fuertes por aquí.

 _» Deberías decirlo, que tal si ellos deciden viajar más allá de la frontera._ La voz de su madre le hizo un nudo en el estómago y carraspeo mientras jugaba con su cabello. _Sé que sabes que es tu pareja y sé que ella lo sabe, pero a veces las palabras necesitan reforzar las cosas._

Se removió inquieta, su madre siempre decía lo que ella quería escuchar, pero esta vez no estaba muy segura sobre si quería escuchar eso o si quería hacerlo. Se removió enredándose ligeramente en el teléfono público que había tomado.— Se lo diré. Los  amo, mamá, cuídate.

_» Cuídate cariño, te amamos._

— ¿A quién le dirás?

El teléfono salió volando de sus manos al escuchar la voz de _su_ alfa  y de no ser porque el cable lo detenía a la caja posiblemente se hubiera abollado en alguna esquina, llevo una de sus manos en medio de su pecho, dándole una mirada mordaz a Louis.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, podría morirme del susto.

— Lo siento, linda. — Louis rió entre dientes abrazándole por un costado— ¿Cómo está todo?

— Bien, dice que lo de Dorama salió en la televisión así que estaban preocupados hasta ahora. —acomodó el teléfono en su lugar y paso una de sus manos por la espalda de Louis para emprender el camino hacia el auto servicio donde estaban los padres de la alfa.— Me muero por dejar este lugar.

— No lo digas tan literal, se me encoge el corazón. —Louis frunció el ceño y acerco a Harry más a su cuerpo, dejo un beso sobre sus cabellos.— ¿Me dirás sobre lo que decías a tu madre?

— Acabo de hacerlo. —Harry rió.

Louis enarco una ceja antes de soltarle para dejarle caminar por delante hacia la puerta. — Esta bien, te dejare ocultarme cosas ahora, porque después ya no podrás.

— ¿Ya no podré? —tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa a Louis, sin dejarse atrapar por la mirada hipnotizadora de la otra o su olor, que en cualquier caso ambas cosas solían ponerle de cabeza.

— Obviamente, después del lazo no podrás ocultarme nada.

— ¿Después del lazo? —Harry uso su voz burlona y negó. — ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

Se detuvo a respirar por un momento mientras escuchaba a Louis, no era que le pareciera mala idea, pero se sentía demasiada expuesta con la chulería con la que Louis le hablaba de algo que le había estado comiendo la cabeza casi desde que le conoció. Aunque no podía negar que estaba muy agradecida por no tener que sentirse fastidiosa al tener que entrar en una plática intensa con la otra.

La mirada de Louis se sintió pesada de nuevo y chasqueo sus labios. —  Lo que digas, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. —La sonrisa ladina de Louis hizo hormiguear su piel mientras entraba al autoservicio con Louis a su espalda.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Lottie ya se encontraba  saltando frente a ellas mostrando un paquete con tres pulseras de dulce, una para cada una de ellas, mientras rogaba insistente a Louis sobre que pudiera comprárselas.— Lo que se tan bien como tú, es que debes obedecer a esta princesa. —Harry se inclinó para dar un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña beta, antes de alejarse por unos de los pasillos, dejando con una Louis de ceño fruncido frente a la caja.


	8. 05

_“Según los reportes, se han realizado tres tiroteos después del festival”_

_“O sea serían cuatro, ¿no?, la verdad me siento impactado porque Dorama es una de las ciudades con más paz en la región, la alegría siempre la ilumina.”_

_“Ni que lo digas Steven, aun no puedo salir del asombro, la única manera en la que yo pensé que podría ser opacada la felicidad de sus habitantes es por la epidemia, pero ellos ni siquiera parecen estar en peligro de ella.”_

_“esperemos que estos, ataques desaparezcan por completo... “_

La voz se fue desvaneciendo gracias a que Harry bajó el volumen de la pequeña radio roja. Regalo de Louis. Después de todo no tenían nada para entretenerse, los libros de Harry estaban en la camioneta y Louis no tenía nada para ayudar.

Así que en la visita en el primer auto servicio habían visto una pequeña radio roja, solo contaba con el botón de encendido y apagado, el volumen se manejaba por una pequeña rosca al igual que la estación, era pequeña pero de sonido fuerte. Louis claramente quedaría en bancarrota gracias a Harry y la pequeña Lottie.

El escuchar aquellas noticias, no apaciguaba la preocupación de Harry, mucho menos la entretenía o la distraía. Todo lo contrario, su corazón se martirizaba mientras su cabeza se auto comía pensando en que Dorama, era el único lugar por el que podías pasar a Oasis, un viaje en avión, era muy costoso y complicado. Por ende, sus padres tendrían que atravesarlos. El peor de los escenarios eran Anne y Robin viajando en la van, tan colorida y pulcra, en medio de otro horrible tiroteo poniendo sus vidas en juego, bueno, eso solo si Dorama abría sus puertas. Sino, Harry los imaginaba en casa, tendidos sobre sus camas, intoxicados por la horrible enfermedad, sin nadie que los pueda ayudar, sin que nadie se entere.

Suspiró, al mismo tiempo que mordió el interior de su mejilla solo buscando un poco de dolor para despertar de su ensoñación y no terminar llorando. Sus rodillas dobladas se hicieron a su pecho, recargó el mentón entre ambas rodillas, mientras sus brazos rodearon sus piernas.

Louis corría jugueteando con Lottie a lo largo del terreno vacío donde se habían instalado. Como era previsto, Dan no consiguió ayuda de nada, incluso había partido horas antes en busca de alguien que le ayudara a traer el auto de vuelta. Pero el llevaba lejos cinco horas y ya estaba anocheciendo de nuevo. Ellas estaban solo sentadas bajo una sombra improvisada, en un terreno abandonado en una calle donde no había ningún rastro de vida. A Harry no le gustaba alterarse pero esto solo no estaba viéndose bien.

— Pensar mucho hace daño para la salud.

Harry se giró al escuchar a Jay quien estaba sentada en una pila más alta de rocas que la de ella, que solo se formaba de dos, Jay posiblemente tenía cuatro o cinco. La sonrisa que Harry miro en la beta, le hizo preguntarse que estaba mal con ella.

La sonrisa de la mujer llegaba hasta sus ojos, aun cuando su ceño quería fruncirse. Pero todo parecía como si estuvieran en un día de campo y Harry lo hubiera olvidado, por un momento se sintió culpable por ser la única que no confiaba en el hombre.

— Solo pienso en mis padres, quiero que estén bien.

— Lo harán, cariño –la beta le sonrió de nuevo y paso una de sus manos por encima de los cabellos de la omega, jugando con la punta, recordándole a Louis de inmediato en aquel gesto.— Todo saldrá bien, cuando mires atrás solo te quedarás con que fue un momento desafortunado que nos tocó vivir.

Suspiró, estaba casándose de tratar de imaginar cuando todo estuviera bien. ¿Era la única despierta?, hace horas había partido el señor Dan, y ni siquiera las había dejado en un lugar público como un parque, o un lugar para comer, estaban a la deriva en una calle desconocida.

— Lou, quiero irme —la pequeña rubia llevo una de sus manos a su nariz mientras frunció el gesto.—, huele muy feo.

Louis había tratado de ignorar el olor de preocupación de Harry desde que su padre se fue, la animó a escuchar su radio mientras ella jugaba, el olor ácido de preocupación disolviéndose un poco, hasta ese momento, donde el olor estaba volviéndose pesado y escandaloso, Harry estaba desesperada y agitada, su propia nariz cociéndose ante el olor, no quería imaginar cómo se sentía Lottie o su madre.

Llevó uno de sus dedos índice a sus labios para indicarle a la pequeña beta guardar silencio. Tomó una de sus manos dándose cuenta de lo rojiza que estaba su piel, ya no sabía si por el esfuerzo del ejercicio que habían estado haciendo o por los rayos del sol. Volteó de nuevo hacia su madre y Harry, mirándoles casi igual como Lottie, por lo menos la piel lechosa de Harry y un poco sobre la piel canela de Jay que brillaba gracias a los últimos destellos del sol.

Su padre estaba tardando demasiado.

— ¿Se cansaron ya? —la voz de su madre las acogió a unos cuantos pasos de que llegaran a ellas.

— Lottie quiere un lugar para descansar. —murmuró a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por los hombros de la pequeña niña— Vamos a buscar un lugar para dormir, de todas formas lo haremos cuando llegue papá.

Había mantenido la vista fija sobre su madre, pero pudo sentir como el aroma de Harry estaba volviendo a serenarse, aun cuando ella se mostraba distante solo mirando la radio roja en sus manos. Eso no lo podían percibir ninguna de las betas, pero lo harían en un rato, cuando el ánimo de Harry se encontrará mejor.

— ¿Podemos comer algo primero entonces? —preguntó Harry mientras se acomodaba de nuevo los tirantes de su mochila sobre sus hombros.— Yo invito, sino no como. —pronunció lo último mostrando una sonrisa y una ceja elevada tanto para Louis como para Jay.

Habían encontrado un hotel sumamente barato, incluso más barato que el motel de los padres de Harry, las habitaciones solo contaban con una cama, un televisor y un baño. Según palabras de la omega en recepción estaban en Río. Aunque para poder apreciar los mágicos paisajes de los que todos hablaban debían viajar un poco más allá del principio de la ciudad, momento en que se ofreció a dar un tour para Louis. Louis ignoró su sonrisa coqueta, el enojo de Harry y la risa entre dientes de su madre.

Su madre estaba en la primera habitación con Lottie, para darle un lugar a su padre cuando este se pusiera en contacto con ella. Louis y Harry se habían quedado en la otra como habían estado haciendo, después de comer la cena en la habitación de Jay habían ido arreglar su lugar para poder tomar una ducha y descansar un poco.

—Creo que puedo dormir una semana entera.

Louis la vio irse a sentar a la orilla de la cama, ya con su cabello cepillado, dejándose caer contra la cama segundos después.

No habían dormido nada, excepto Lottie quien siempre podría dormir entre los brazos de sus padres. Louis sentía su sentimiento sobre dormir más de lo que imaginaba.

— Yo igual, quiero dormir y despertar en Oasis de una vez.

— Si te soy honesta, nunca había durado tanto en un viaje a Oasis. —volteo su rostro hacia Louis mientras trepaba a rastras para acomodarse sobre una almohada— En Holmes hay unos autobuses y lo más que duran son un día entero.

— Nos odias, ¿verdad? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco culpable, después de todo era ella la principal que había estado insistiendo en que saliera con ellos.

— Claro que no, Lou. —bostezó acomodando sus cabellos húmedos a un lado. — Yo te quiero.

Louis sonrió al mismo tiempo que rodó sus ojos y se acercó a dejar un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios que estaba libre. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver un rosa apoderarse lentamente de las mejillas de Harry en un camino hasta llegar su oreja. Aunque eso no le previno de ver que su rostro sería apresado entre dos delicadas manos.

Sus labios chocaron con los ajenos en un torpe encuentro, pero, entusiasta por ambas partes, sus labios se movieron tomando el control. Su lengua escurridiza salió en busca de tocar los labios carnosos, delineó cada parte de ellos para después atrapar el inferior y succionarlo lentamente, sus labios terminaron entre abriéndose, dándole el paso a la lengua de la alfa para darse un lugar en cada rincón de la boca de la omega.

Louis se sintió borracha de chocolate y  fresas, cada parte de la boca de Harry la llenaba un poco más, sus lenguas se vieron en una lucha de caricias, hasta que se vieron necesitadas para recobrar el aliento.

— Yo también te quiero, Hazzie.

La mañana les había alcanzado entre caricias perezosas y uno que otro beso. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde y ni su madre, ni la pequeña Lottie habían ido a tocar la puerta.

Abandonó el lugar tibio que se había hecho a un lado de la omega con cuidado de no despertarla y con los pantaloncillos cortos y su camiseta de tres cuartos,  salió en busca de su madre y su hermana.

Al salir, todos los carros que habían estado la noche anterior, habían desaparecido. El lugar se veía vacío y un poco escalofriante, toco la puerta de la habitación de a lado y espero unos minutos.

Nada.

Toco de nuevo y espero de nuevo. Una vez más, nada se escuchaba. La alfa de Louis comenzaba a caminar como una bestia enjaulada al no tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba dentro. Toco un poco más violento, pero ahora sobre la ventana y seguía sin tener respuesta.

Estaba a punto de ir a la recepción cuando escuchó la voz de su madre. Volteó casi tan rápido que pensó que algún punto pensó que ella podría haber roto su propio cuello.

Venía con Lottie de la mano, traían bolsas, posiblemente con comida. La pequeña beta venía saltando con alegría pero el semblante en el rostro de su madre le decía que nada estaba bien.

— Mira lo que me compro mamá,  Lou.

Siguió la mirada de su pequeña hermana hacia el huevo de chocolate que alzaba para ella mostrándose feliz y emocionada por ella. Louis se inclinó para ayudar con las bolsas, al mismo tiempo que Jay liberó a Lottie para que corriera a la habitación.

— ¿Y papá?

— No lo sé, lo he llamado y su teléfono está apagado. —la voz de Jay se quebró a lo último y sus pasos se hicieron más lentos.

— Mamá, ¿si sabes que yo tengo que enterarme de lo que sea que está pasando? —pasó la mano con las bolsas sobre su hombro y bloqueo el paso de su madre hacia la puerta— No puedo ayudar, sino me dices que sucede, tampoco sé sobre que debemos tener precaución.

— Solo estoy preocupada porque el auto quedo cerca de Dorama.

— Mamá —la alfa gruñó—, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, estamos huyendo y no sólo por mi bien. Necesito que me lo digas, al parecer solo estamos nosotras ahora, debemos estar unidas y saber que esperar.

Los ojos de Jay ardieron mientras contenía las ganas de llorar. Su postura se mantuvo firme y antes de que pudiera contestar se abrió la puerta de la habitación de a lado, dejando un empalagoso aroma de chocolate y fresas,  mostrando a una sonriente Harry ya vestida y peinada con la ropa del día anterior.

La alegría de Harry disipó un momento al sentir la tensión entre la beta y la alfa. Jay tomó valor gracias a la interrupción y miro a su hija una vez más antes de pasarle por un lado en busca de Lottie.— Te diré más tarde.

Louis rodó los ojos, al mismo tiempo que dejó salir un resoplido. Harry le miró con preocupación mientras mordía su precioso y carnoso labio inferior.

— ¿Lo siento? —la voz de Harry acompañó la preocupación de su semblante.

Louis negó y alzó su brazo libre hacia ella para atraerla hacia ella en un abrazo.— No pasó nada, cariño. —se acercó para dar un beso casto sobre los labios de la omega.

— ¡¿Louis y Harry, son papás?!

Parpadeó lentamente, se sentía desorientado y sus músculos dolían, la cinta adhesiva en sus muñecas se sentía como un corte de circulación, casi tanto como el que sentía en sus piernas. La luz amarilla que colgaba del techo como una mala imitación de un cuarto de confesiones de la policía en los años cincuenta le hizo recordar donde estaba.

Había sido listo, en algún punto. Al darse cuenta que había estado siendo perseguido tiró el celular en una cafetería, cuidando de desaparecer cada parte de él para que nadie fuera capaz de poder tener acceso a cualquier información de su familia.

Humedeció sus labios secos, el cansancio, la luz cegadora frente a sus ojos y la manera en que estaba atado, le estaba provocando mareos que le dejaban pensar muy poco como para pensar en alguna forma de salir de ahí.

— Es mejor que nos digas donde está el cachorro de Tomlinson.

La voz sonaba aburrida y cansada,  pero no tan cansado como se sentía él, de todas formas encontró fuerza para rodar sus ojos y que saliera voz de su garganta.

— No sé quién es Tomlinson, ni de su cachorro. —de alguna forma, no mentía.

— No hagas esto difícil —escuchó un movimiento pero aun así no pudo enfocar su vista, se sentía demasiado húmedo y sucio. — No tienes por qué salir mal de esto, eres uno de nosotros.

— Pero, yo no lo sé.

— Entonces tu esposa posiblemente lo haga, escuche que es más inteligente que tú.

— Aléjate de mi familia —gruñó haciendo tambalear la silla, al mismo tiempo sintiéndose el beta más inútil en la faz de la tierra.

Un rostro apareció frente al suyo pero no lograba reconocer, era un anciano beta, sus ojos eran grises y grandes, parecía un gato salvaje o eso daba la primera impresión al verlo tan cerca.— Niégate a cooperar y mañana a esta hora estarán sentadas a tu lado. —escupió para después alejarse y desaparecer en la oscuridad que parecía alcanzar a Dan cada minuto más.

Después de que se le explicará a Lottie que las personas podían ser pareja sin tener que ser padres, sobre todo para la estabilidad emocional de Jay. Después de una cómoda comida a base de sándwich y té helado, se le permitió salir a lado de Harry para jugar en el patio-estacionamiento.

Cosa que también ayudo a Louis para tener un momento a solas con su madre, que al parecer no estaba bastante cómoda con eso.

— Si hubiera sabido antes, no las hubiera dejado dormir juntas.

Fue lo primero que escucho Louis mientras recogía las basuras que habían quedado en una de las bolsas de plástico.

— No hicimos, ni haremos nada, mamá —rodó los ojos como cada que Jay intentaba culparla de cosas irresponsables solo porque su alfa era demasiado impulsiva — Ayer la bese apenas y hoy gracias a ti y a Lottie le pedí ser mi omega de manera indirecta.

— Ahora nosotras lo arruinamos.

Bufó sentándose en la cama a un lado de su madre. — No, de alguna forma me ayudaron supongo.

Ambas rieron, Jay se acercó a su cachorra que de pronto ya estaba demasiado grande como para nombrarla así, pero su corazón se negaba a verla de otra manera, la atrajo en un abrazo y dio un beso sobre su frente.

— Creces tan rápido que siento que te me escurres por los dedos. —la voz de su madre le hizo abrazarle con mayor fuerza.

— Solo está llegando la hora de ser yo quién cuida de ustedes. —hablo hundida entre las ropas de su mamá.

Aunque sus palabras estaban llenas de verdad, Louis estaba temerosa, tenía miedo al futuro a ser de ella de quien dependieran las cosas. Temía ya no poder estar de esta forma, cubierta por su madre y su tranquilizante aroma neutro y limpio, de perder parte de su hogar. De dejar de ser la cachorra de sus padres para ser la alfa que había traído muchos problemas. Pero, tenía que hacerlo, no había opción.

No sólo era su felicidad,  era la de esos viejos beta que tanto amaba, de la princesa Lottie que tanto había consentido. Y de Harry, ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba descubriendo, la seguridad y bondad que podía transmitir con solo verla sonreír. Esto ya no era solo Louis.

— Deberíamos aprovechar, para hablar lo que te dije. — se separó de su madre mientras hablaba y tomo de nuevo la bolsa de basura para anudarla.

— Louis... —pocas veces las palabras de su madre se quedaban sin emoción y por lo general era cuando estaba agotada de tantos sentimientos sobre una misma conversación y aunque era la primera vez que la hablaba con ella estaba segura que esa platica la había tenido bastantes veces con alguien más.

La mujer suspiró antes de volver hablar. — Solo quiero que te quede claro algo, yo fui la que decidió esto, si quieres molestarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo pero te pido que ese sentido juicioso que siempre usas para tener piedad por los bandos malos, lo uses conmigo.

— Ma, ¿estas metida en algo contrabando? —casi se rió de si misma pero no encontraba otra opción para que su madre se sintiera así, también eso explicaría muchas cosas. Como el que dejarán sus móviles y no mirarán atrás una vez que salieron de Dony, como no querían llamar la atención y había tanto drama oculto en su viaje.

Aunque tampoco se imaginaba a su madre en el narcotráfico.

Jay rodó sus preciosos ojos y negó, los rizos le revolotearon.— Claro que no, esto es serio.

Recibió un asentimiento antes de que lograra encontrar palabras para seguir.

— Cuando era joven, trabajaba en un café, cerca de la universidad en Dony. Entonces conocí a mucha gente —trago duro, solo imaginar esa época le traía tanto, amor, odio y decepción —, conocí a un Alfa, Mark Tomlinson.

— ¡Como los tíos!  —la emoción del eureka de Louis se acabó al darse cuenta de todo, fue como si todo le golpeara de una manera que jamás imagino— Dime que no, por favor.

La mirada de Jay se cristalizó de nuevo y Louis tuvo que tomar todo su autocontrol para que su aroma no comenzara a pudrirse gracias a su enojo y alertara a las chicas que podía ver jugando gracias a la ventana.

— Mi papá es Dan. —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y su alma sabía que era lo más correcto.

— Lo es, aunque no quiero que pienses que fuiste abandonada.

— ¿Fui amada y después se dio cuenta que no era lo que deseaba? —escupió sintiéndose demasiado dolida con la verdad que conocía.

— Esto va más allá de embarazos no deseados, Louis. —la voz de Jay fue determinante, logrando apaciguar la bestia en el interior de Louis, podía sentir sus orejas y cola gachas ahora. — Fuiste amada, sí. Pero en nuestro tiempo, el grupo de betados era más público.

— ¿Betados?

— Era o al parecer aun es, un grupo de betas influyentes, quieren como todos los betas, la pureza de nuestra clase, solo que estos son más enfermos. —llevó sus manos para peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás — Como sabes, Arido ha estado a nombre político de los Tomlinson por años, han sido el gobierno más contribuyente y con mejoras de equidad, cosa que a los betados no les gusta. Mark murió cuando yo estaba embarazada después de su padre. La gente no sabía sobre mí por lo mismo, el que él tuviera una beta a su lado podría poner todo peor. —llevó sus dedos hacia uno de sus ojos para tallarlo antes de seguir hablando.— Solo su pequeño hermano, sabia de ti, juro que jamás se apartaría de nuestro lado y no te faltaría nada.

En eso Louis no podía tener negativas, el matrimonio Tomlinson había sido alguna clase de padrinos mágicos para ella, demasiado amorosos y ella siempre había pensado que solo era el hecho de que no habían tenido hijos. Quizá eran jóvenes para eso aún.

— El siguió el gobierno después de Mark y se aseguró de que nadie se acercara mucho a nosotras. A Dan ya lo conocía, él siempre fue parte de mi vida y fue cuando acepte darle una oportunidad. Tú aun no nacías y como _luna de miel_ desaparecimos bastante tiempo como para que se creyera que eras su hija.

Ahora lo entendía todo, el odio de su familia paterna no sólo era por su clase, era por la duda de no ser una Deakin, todo encajaba en esa vida tan surrealista que su madre contaba y de la que la había mantenido ajena tanto tiempo.  Vio una de las manos de su madre acercarse a las suyas y lentamente se alejó de su toque.

Miro como su madre contuvo el gesto y dejo su mano sobre su propia rodilla para continuar.— El que estuviera con Dan ayudo mucho, al principio te podían confundir con un beta sino hablabas mucho, después aunque todos sabían tu clase, no era alarmante porque nuestros aromas anulaban el tuyo.

— Pero eso no me da respuestas, sigo aquí, sin saber de quién me escondo.

— Que antes de la muerte de Anthony y Evania nadie sabía de tu existencia, ahora posiblemente la saben, no saben quién eres ni que eres, solo están cazándote, te quieren muerta de la misma forma que todos los Tomlinson, ¿contenta? —la voz de Jay se había elevado bastante, se levantó y llevo sus cabellos hacia atrás, para volverse ante Louis, que aún le miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción.— No sé por qué, no sé para qué. Solo sé que te quieren muerta, fue lo único que me dijo Evania la última vez, ella nos dio todo para salir de Arido. Sé que tú eres la siguiente al mando y quizá eso sea todo, pero también sé que va más allá de eso.

Louis solo podía mirar hacia los pies de su madre que se movían de una lado a otro en desesperación, mientras trataba de procesar todo. _Qué coño estaba pasando._


	9. 06

— No me veas así, odio la lástima

Harry bufó al mismo tiempo que rodó sus ojos, se levantó de su lugar en la mullida cama y camino hacia Louis que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le miró fijamente, sus ojos conectados a los preciosos ojos azules de la alfa.

— ¿En verdad crees que te tengo lastima? —la voz de Harry salió ligeramente dolida, aunque su mirada verde y su olor decían muchas otras cosas.

Louis negó. No era así y no tenía por qué arruinarlo con Harry solo por saber semejantes locuras de su origen.

— Si te sirve de algo, jamás me imagine saliendo con alguien famoso— dijo Harry en tono bromista, tirando de sus hombros para darle un abrazo.

— No soy famosa, no saben que existo —murmuro Louis contra los largos rizos de la omega, dejándose engatusar por su maravilloso aroma, que siempre lograba dejarle ansiosa por más.

Después de todo, Louis había aceptado que Harry era su omega. Cuando la presentó _indirectamente_ horas antes a su madre como tal, Harry no se negó, solo apretó el agarre de sus manos, así que estaba claro. Estaban juntas, aunque eso no quitaba las ganas de Louis sobre pedírselo de mejor manera. Por ello apenas encontrara una oportunidad lo haría.

—Ni siquiera, lo pensé alguna vez —se permitió saborear sus palabras soñadoras y llenas de admiración a la vez que hablaba contra los rizos de Harry— Mi tío Anthony, siempre dijo que su apellido real era feo. Dioses, todos estos bastardos me mintieron. —la admiración se fue secando en su última oración hasta presentar una amarga ironía.

— Lou —reprendió Harry saliendo del abrazo y para verse como mayor amonestación apretujo una parte del antebrazo de la alfa haciéndola encogerse levemente.— No hables así de ellos, todos hicieron algo para proteger sus vidas y proteger la tuya.

— ¿Que tan bizarro sería que todo esto sea por algo ilícito que provocó el viejo Tomlinson? —resopló en una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón. No quería ver a su pareja siendo lastimada, mucho menos por algo que ella no pudiera manejar. Y la historia de dónde provenía Louis no era algo que Harry pudiera controlar al antojo para hacer feliz a la chica frente a ella.

En cambio dijo; —  No me sorprendería, los betas son siempre así, no sé por qué les afecta tanto nuestra naturaleza.

— La epidemia es como un regalo caído del cielo para todos ellos. —su mirada se volvió hacia el rostro de Harry que por un momento saliendo de su ensoñación de autocompasión. La vio un poco más arriba de lo normal, su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente y se enderezó levantándose un poco en las puntas de sus tenis viejos, su alfa sintiéndose abundantemente mejor.

Les había alcanzado la noche de nuevo y no había un rastro de Dan. Louis no había dirigido más que un escueto _está bien_ a su madre en lo que restó de la tarde. Por su parte Harry había tratado de mantenerse en la burbuja de juegos que Lottie preparaba para ellas, pero estaba ligeramente preocupada. Además de la tensión palpable en el ambiente por madre e hija.

Quizá el dinero no era un problema, pero no podían pasar tantos días ahí. Ahora menos al saber la situación de Louis, ella tendría que haber llegado a Oasis el mes pasado. Dan debía estar en un problema enorme para no comunicarse con Jay y entonces todo debía estar completamente mal para ellas.

Miro por un segundo más a Lottie antes de que el silencio en la habitación lo terminara Louis. —  ¿Papá aun no llama?

Ambas, Harry y Jay voltearon con rapidez hacia la alfa, aunque para Harry no fue difícil no ver el brillo de felicidad en el rostro de la beta. No todo estaba perdido para su familia.

En cierta forma lo entendía, a pesar de que la separación de sus padres y la situación de su familia ahora, no era como la de Louis, ella también tenía a otra persona en su familia. En este caso a Robin, un alfa bueno y competente para su madre, más de lo que hubieran podido imaginar o desear. Pero eso no indicaba que la vida había sido buena desde el principio, recordaba los problemas de Gemma, su madre y Robin, también recordaba esa mirada soñadora cada que veía que Gemma y Robin lograban llevarse cada vez mejor.

Así que lo veía ahora, en Jay, al ver que su hija, no había entrado en una situación complicada. Después de todo, en un modo analítico, no importaba si el padre de Louis la había negado o no, ellos ni siquiera pudieron tener una comunicación gestante. Su padre había muerto antes del primer trimestre de embarazo, por lo que el alfa y su cachorra nunca habían establecido ningún lazo, la única persona que Louis reconocía como padre era un beta llamado Dan.

— Su teléfono sigue muerto. —la voz de Jay sonó ahogada, Harry imagino lo difícil que debía ser todo este día para ella.

Louis suspiró y mordió el interior de la comisura de sus labios. Lo había estado haciendo tanto tiempo que ya sentía una pequeña hinchazón. - Vamos a tener que irnos esta noche.

Harry miro por la ventana y después dio una mirada desconcertante a Louis, ya era de noche, ¿quería salir a media noche?

— Estamos cerca del desastre de Dorama, estamos sin papá, sin un auto y algo me dice que vamos a estar en problemas pronto —la voz de Louis era rápida y no veía a nadie en particular, seguramente esperando a que alguien le respondiera un 'no'.— Así que nos vamos, vamos a tratar de conseguir un auto y salir de Rio lo más pronto posible papá tiene que encender el celular en algún punto, así que solo estaremos separados un tiempo.

— Río me gusta —la voz de Lottie quito la pequeña tensión que se había formado, de la que tampoco se habían dado cuenta hasta entonces— Quiero ver el río alto y meter mi mano para jugar con los peces, ¿podemos, Lou?, antes de irnos.

— Puedo comprarte un par de peces en Oasis.

— Pero el agua está fuera de la tierra aquí, nada la sostiene, ¡ni siquiera la tierra! —la voz de Lottie sonaba emocionada, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al llegar a su increíble deducción.

— No estamos seguras, jamás hemos venido, —Louis entrecerró su mirada hacia su pequeña hermana.— la gente puede mentir u ocultar cosas.

El cuerpo de Jay se tensó, aunque su rostro permaneció imperturbable.

— Bueno jamás lo sabremos sino damos una oportunidad —Harry hablo esta vez levantándose del suelo con entusiasmo. Dejó olvidados los papeles con los que jugaba para Lottie y sacudió sus pantalones.— Salgamos mañana a primera hora, vamos al río y vemos sus profundidades.

— Si el río esta hacia arriba entonces no tiene profundidades. —la alfa negó aun sin encontrarle sentido a lo que decían.

— ¡Ja! —Harry la señaló con un su dedo índice y una sonrisa pícara— Con mayor razón debemos verlo.

Rio era, por muchas, la ciudad más enriquecida por la naturaleza en Arido, era su patrimonio natural además de Dorama, la tierra de los cerezos. A diferencia de Dorama, Río no era una ciudad turística, ni en crecimiento industrial como Dony. Río podía ser en su caso, como las afueras de Holmes, que se encontraba en un contacto con la naturaleza muy elevado.

 

Pero Río era la magia de Arido, era el único lugar que parecía no haber entrado en el castigo de los hombres, la flora y fauna permanecía intacta, según científicos, el tiempo no pasaba en Río, la magia que había en el extraño lugar no dejaba que nada, referente a la naturaleza, perdiera vida.

Así que al volver al colegio cada verano, Louis había escuchado por lo menos a un compañero contar las asombrosas cosas que había hecho ahí en vacaciones. No todos lograban viajar a Río y otros simplemente inventaban que habían ido, por ello a pesar de la historia, Louis dudaba que existiera el 'rio bestia', del que habían hablado Lottie y Harry.

Pero ahora estaba parada frente a él.

El río estaba rodeado de vallas, por lo menos a diez metros de distancia del mismo. Y el agua era tan azul como sus ojos, o eso había dicho Harry. Aunque Louis lo encontraba más claro y bonito. El agua se levantaba por si sola como si un hechizo le diera la orden de salir de la tierra, decían que podía verse los animales marinos más raros, incluso los creías que no podían existir o los que se suponía habían desaparecido ya.

Louis por el momento veía las algas más altas que hubiera conocido. El río era tan alto, casi cuatro veces su altura. El miedo de que el agua se desplomara y todos murieran ahogados hacía rabiar a su alfa por la necesidad de proteger a los suyos.

El río era una cosa inexplicable, ni los científicos podían explicar cómo era que el agua podía levantarse de la tierra, aunque iba bajando su altura hasta llegar a la corriente que fundía otros ríos para llegar al mar tibio compartido con Oasis.

El apretón en sus manos le hizo girarse y apartar su mirada del río, donde logró ver un revoloteante pescado, o eso pensó. Miro hacia a Harry que también veía todo totalmente embelesada, estaban contra las vallas, lo más cerca que dejaban tocar, pero Louis sabia las ganas que comían a la omega por meter sus manos en las aguas mágicas.

— ¿No es asombroso? —la sonrisa formándose en el rostro de Harry le hizo sonreír también.- Arido es asombroso, recuérdame porque nos vamos.

Aunque sabía que la pregunta era retórica, la alfa sonrió con malicia.- Por una epidemia que ataca a cualquier alfa y omega, los toma dejándolos en cama llenos de dolor mientras su piel se cuartea, se adhiere a sus huesos y sale sangre y pus amarillenta de cada grieta.

\- Ugh. -la omega soltó su mano y la hizo hacia un lado.- Lo que deberías recordarme es por qué te dejó engatusarme con lo asquerosa que eres.

La alfa soltó una carcajada, buscando traer a su pareja en un abrazo a pesar de los gruñidos y manoteos, en meno de unos minutos le tenía envuelta en sus brazos.

Harry río y plantó un beso casto en sus labios.

Se quedaron así, abrazadas aun mirando hacia el río, el pecho de Louis aún se sentía inquieto ante el monumento frente a ellas, quería era como si solo en cuestión de segundos un cristal que no habían visto  se rompería y dejaría todo el agua libre.

— Oye,  ¿y Jay y Lottie? —pregunto la omega removiéndose en sus brazos, viendo a cada lado por encima de los hombros de Louis.

— Fueron por algo de beber.

— Pero fueron hace bastante tiempo. —Harry tenía las cejas levemente arrugadas y seguía removiéndose hasta que se soltó.

— Mierda.

Fue lo único que pudo hacer Louis antes de volver a tomar a Harry, entrelazo sus manos y fortaleció su agarre, mientras caminaba entre los pocos locales a donde pudieran haber ido.

A pesar de la belleza de Río, no era el lugar para turistas, había pocos comercios y tenía alguna que otra zona de dudosa estabilidad. La nuca de Louis estaba sudando ahora y sentía su lengua remojarse en su saliva ácida.

Habían salido esa mañana con mochilas en los hombros, llevaban la misma ropa, ignorando la mirada de la mujer de la recepción habían caminado hacia el río, las instrucciones de su plan era que de ahí debían ir a tomar un autobús, que salía solo una vez al día de Río a la frontera de Oasis, no había nada más cercano a un transporte además de un coche que pudieran conseguir.

Pero después de la apreciación su madre se había mareado y sentido muchas ganas de ocupar un baño, Lottie quería dulces y algo de beber. Al ver la emoción de Harry por el río, Jay había dicho que irían solas, solo que deberían esperarlas ahí mismo. Pero había pasado más de una hora, ya no era posible que ellas no hubieran vuelto, incluso sino encontraron un baño o un lugar para comprar.

Corrieron hasta que sus piernas dolieron, su garganta se cerraba y el sudor corría en gotas a lo largo de sus espaldas.

Habían pasado cada calle y paraban en cada tienda, no había nada, nadie las había visto tampoco. El alfa en su interior se sentía peor que una bestia enjaulada y sus feromonas comenzaron apestar, el olor podía incluso a saborearse y dar náuseas. Harry estaba nerviosa, no sólo podía olerlo, también podía verlo, miraba sobre su hombro cada cinco minutos.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Lou. —la voz de la omega se distorsiono al final gracias al castañeo de sus dientes.

— No me iré sin ellas.

La voz de Louis no buscaba discusión, pero era fuerte y autoritaria. A pesar de que los betas no tenían olor, Louis pudo percibir a uno, tantos años en una familia repleta de betas le había dado algo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y había un hombre calvo, a pesar de ser un beta el hedor que provenía de él era asqueroso, era mayor y odiaba la mirada que había en él al mirarlas. Debía sacar a Harry de ahí antes de que la gente se dispersara por completo.

Maldita sea. Louis podía en algún punto superar el hecho de que su vida en si o genéticamente era una mentira. Pero, lo que no podía superar era perder a esa familia que había tenido por años, su papa, santo cielo, debería estar en una mierda grande sino aparecía. Y su madre y su hermana, había sido lo suficientemente irresponsable de dejarlas solas y ahora no tenía ni cómo comunicarse con ellas. Gruño solo para sí, tratando de no inquietar más a Harry, si eso lograba ser posible.

Oh y Harry, ahora en estos barrios era peligroso, o solo era peligroso con el enfermo que las veía a lo lejos.

Atrajo el cuerpo de Harry al suyo y dio un beso a sus cabellos.— ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? —hablo mientras las dirigía de nuevo al lugar cercano a la estación de autobús, el cual esperaba no haber perdido.

— Me alcanza para los dos pasajes. —Harry miro por encima de su hombro de nuevo y Louis supo que había visto al beta porque su aroma se volvió amargo y perdido, tenía miedo ahora también.

— La cosa es esta, tendrás que irte sin mí.

— ¿Qué?

Louis miro con nerviosismo tras su espalda, el hombre ya no estaba. Eso solo la hizo enfurecer más. Ella no era un animal para que empezaran acorralarla.

— Creo que quedo claro que no encontraremos a mamá ahora —suspiró— Y no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

— No me pasara nada —Harry la miro con impaciencia, sentía como su piel comenzaba a calentarse seguro ya estaba sonrojada por completo—. Aquí me quedare, quieras o no, no voy a dejarte.

— No vamos a tener esta discusión. —dijo Louis mirando a su alrededor, tomo la mano de Harry y entrelazo sus dedos para comenzar a caminar.— No puedo irme sin ellas y tampoco puedo exponerte aquí, ¿viste a ese hombre?, puede haber como él a montones y vi cómo te veía, él no va ser amistoso en lo absoluto y yo no quiero matar a nadie aún.

— Louis, tú me prometiste que me cuidarías. —Harry no era una omega que necesitaba ser cuidada, ello lo sabía, incluso Louis lo sabía, pero ella tenía que jugar las cartas que tuviera, no importaba cual. — Vayamos a la policía, ellos podrían ayudarnos a buscarlas.

Resignada, Louis suspiró, no habría modo de mandar sola a Harry, no era como si de verdad estuviera de acuerdo con ella pero sabía también que su alfa comenzaría a carcomerla apenas viera a la omega partir.

Llegaron a la comisaría tiempo después. No podía asegurar nada, estaban totalmente incomunicadas del mundo, ni siquiera podían saber la hora que era.

Fueron atendidos por una joven beta, que les miro con desdén, pero les dio los formularios a llenar y pidió que esperaran lo suficiente, minutos después llego un hombre, en traje negro.

Era blanco y alto, posiblemente un policía de piso, llevaba gafas de sol incluso adentro y su mano derecha brillaba gracias a un reloj de oro.

— ¿Louis Deakin?

La voz del hombre salió más gruesa de lo que imaginó. Harry dio un ligero apretón al agarre de sus manos.

— Sí, ¿nos ayudarán?

— Lo hemos hecho ya, _alfa_.

Una ceja se elevó en el rostro de Louis ante ser llamada de esa manera, la voz del hombre salía sin emociones, pero aun así había sido siniestra la manera en que se sintió ser llamada _Alfa_

— Los señores Deakin se encuentran en ayuda del gobierno, si me permite podemos escoltarlas hasta ellos.

En el gesto de Louis ya no había diversión, seguía confundida pero ya no era agradable, ya no estaba siendo gracioso, como sus padres podían estar gozando del gobierno sin decirle nada. Todavía si todo lo que su madre había dicho, ¿quedaba gente a favor de los Tomlinson?

Miro hacia Harry y la encontró con el mismo gesto ceñudo, debía estar pensando cosas similares a ella.

— Si me lo permite, creo que haremos una parada antes. —Louis se aclaró la garganta— Me gustaría si pueden decirnos el lugar y nosotras iremos por nuestra cuenta.

Una media sonrisa se hizo lugar en los labios del beta.— Me temo que no, _Alfa_ —volvió a escupir la última palabra pero ahora como si saboreara hacerlo.— Las cosas se establecen como el que está a cargo demandó, las reglas no cambiarán porque creas que tienes el mando.

Louis lo miró sorprendida y sintió las uñas de Harry encajarse en su piel. Negó repetidas veces antes de que la voz le volviera.

— Perdón si me mal interpretó, señor, no es así, solo debemos hacer algo antes de ir a ellos. —con ayuda de sus manos entrelazadas hizo el cuerpo de la omega tras de ella.— Nadie se saltará las reglas, solo queremos saber cómo llegar.

 _Qué carajo._ Era lo único que Louis podía pensar, el viaje a Oasis en algún momento se volvió una especie de pesadilla y ella no supo desde cuándo.

— Será mejor que me acompañen —una mano enorme y blanca tomo de la muñeca de Louis, mientras siseaba.

Miro a su alrededor y solo había gente de la oficina o alguna que otra persona preocupada, no habría modo de que alguien se pusiera de su lado. Los visitantes eran mayores y algo le decía que todos eran betas ahí. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

— Quiero ir al baño. —la voz de Harry sonó atropellada pero esbozo una sonrisita nerviosa al beta que asintió.— Pero acompáñame, Lou, no quiero que me dejen.

Harry le volvió sonreír y ahora Louis captó la sonrisa coqueta que trataba de formar, de no ser porque era una jugada para ganar tiempo, en ese mismo momento la alfa se hubiera ido encima del beta.

El hombre las miro por unos segundos antes de asentir, su aspecto aun imperturbable mientras soltaba la mano de la mayor.

Sus manos se tomaron con mayor fuerza mientras caminaban, hacia el pasillo de los baños, desviaron a la entrada y lo vieron. Había un coche negro en la entrada, con tres hombres del mismo aspecto que el beta anterior. El estómago de Louis se revolvió.

Las dirigió a ambas hacia el baño, implorando a cualquier ser divino que hubiera una ventana para salir de ahí.


End file.
